My Immortal
by lannaislusciousredd
Summary: Set 82 years after Bella's 18th birthday party. Edward left, not knowing that one of his last actions had left Bella no other choice but immortality. Please Read and Review :       PERMANENT HIATUS, I'M SORRY.
1. Chp 1: A Brief History

**Set 82 years after Bella's 18****th**** birthday party. Edward left, not knowing that one of his last actions had left Bella no other choice but immortality.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

**A BRIEF HISTORY:**

82 Years Ago…

After Bella's disastrous 18th birthday party at the Cullen's, Edward goes back to Bella's room and that night they make love. The next morning Bella wakes up to a very sour Edward **(AN: I picture this scene to be like their honeymoon night in Breaking Dawn, only Bella can't convince Edward he isn't a monster)**,Bella is covered in bruises. They talk and Edward leaves.

That night after school Edward takes Bella home. Edward tells Bella is leaving; without her. He says that he is a monster for allowing himself to put her in danger again, that he can't play the human charade any longer, and that neither he nor his family will ever be in touch with her again. Before Bella has a chance to argue with him, Edward walks out the front door for the last time. Bella is heartbroken, but she decides that it would never have been fair to make Edward play the role of human just for her; and making him suffer with the blood that would be around him. It would be like locking a lion up in a cage at the zoo and then taunting it with a lamb.

Exactly one week later Bella wakes up and runs to the bathroom covering her mouth. She spends the next two days there. Charlie is very anxious, but Bella convinces him to go to work. Once the nauseous feeling has passed, she opts to have a shower. It is in the shower that she notices the round bump jutting out from her stomach. Instantly she knows she is pregnant; with Edwards's child. Putting two and two together, Bella realizes that this baby will not be completely human (if the lump forming after only a week and a bit is anything to go by). It dawns on her that this child is at least some claim to Edward's love, and immediately decides that she will keep it.

Knowing she will be endangering Charlie if she stays with him, Bella packs two bags, one with clothes and another with photos and books. She writes a note for Charlie saying she is sorry and that it is not his fault she is leaving. Bella walks out the door, climbs into her truck and sets off. Bella drove around the outskirts of Forks for a few hours, stopping only at a small baby shop where she knew no one would know her to spend what little money she has saved on baby clothes, diapers, shoes, and formula. She gets back in her truck and begins her circle of Forks again. Then almost without knowing it, she turns down the Cullen's driveway. Getting out of the truck, she walks to the door. By some miracle, it's unlocked.

For the next few weeks Bella continued to live at the Cullen's house as her stomach expands. In a filing cabinet in Carlisle's old office, Bella found a bag labelled 'VENOM', which contained 7 stainless steel syringes, each with a name of a Cullen engraved on the side. Bella placed these, as many towels as she could find, bags of blood (which she found in the fridge), and a pair of leggings and a t-shirt for her to wear after the delivery.

Exactly four weeks after Edward left her, Bella felt something in her stomach break and soon after she began coughing up, and then vomiting, blood. Gripping the syringe of Edward's venom in her right hand, she lay down on the floor of Carlisle's office just as her stomach rips open. Out crawl 3 deathly pale figures. Bella uses the last of her strength to look at her children. A boy with Edwards features, his bronze hair and Bella's eyes. Masen Edward, she murmured. A girl with Bella's features, and Edward's hair and green eyes that were obviously human Edward's. Renesmee Elizabeth, Bella chocked out. And finally, another girl, with Bella's features and hair, one brown eye and one green eye. Charlotte Phillipa, Bella uttered and with that she picked her right hand off the floor and plunged the syringe straight into her heart.

For four days a fire ran through Bella's body. But she stayed silent; for fear of frightening the three bodies she could vaguely feel huddled to her side. Then the fire began to ease from her hands and feet, slowing easing its way back to her heart until the fire seemed to completely consume it. Her pulse began to race and she tried to stifle her writhing body.

Even slower than the fire took to her heart, it began it let up, like someone pouring a drop of water every second onto an out of control blaze. Then all of a sudden it the pain stopped, and Bella tentatively opened her eyes, only to have them met by 3 brown eyes and 3 green eyes.

For Bella, Masen, Nessie (Renesme) and Carlie (Charlotte) life was pretty good, except for the triplet's growth. At one month, they could each pass for a large one year old or a small two years old. It terrified Bella to death that they would continue ageing at this rapid rate, and in the span of a short few years leave Bella all alone again. So Bella took measurements of the babies every 6 hours, recording each child's stats into their own book. And then the growing began to slow, it was still not at a human level, but instead of minutes or hours between a noticeable difference, it began days and then weeks.

Not only do the children grow quickly, they –and there mother- had 'talents'! Masen could 'place' a thought into another persons head, Renesmee could 'show' people her memories, things she wanted or simply her thoughts by touching them, and Charlotte could read a persons mind, but only their current thought and only one person at a time. Bella had a 'shield' around her mind, protecting it from gifts that affected the mind. The only people who could get around her shield without Bella taking it down were her children, and even then their abilities only worked partially. Bella could also place her shield around other people, or block a particular thought out of people's minds. But for a vampire, Bella was even more unusual. As a newborn, she could be around humans, and more interestingly, human blood. She didn't have an overwhelming urge to drink it, nor did she have to hold her breath to **(AN I know this isn't exactly how Bella is in the book, but I like to think of her ability to withstand human blood is kind of like a link to her human days when she couldn't deal with blood.)**.

Bella fed on a diet of only animal blood, while the triplets could eat and drink human food as well as animal blood.

Every few weeks, Bella and her kids would run by Charlie's house, just to make sure he was coping. This continued for the firs 15 months after Bella's change. Then one night as Bella ran to the house, she saw the police cruiser pull out of the driveway. So she followed it. The cruiser sped along before coming to a halt some 20 miles from Charlie's house. Charlie jumped out and ran inside the building. Bella waited outside; she would have gone in but it was better for her father to think she ran away, he and Renee could never know that she was alive or that she was an immortal vampire.

20 minutes later Bella was getting worried. There had been noises inside the building but Bella had blocked them out fearing she would run in Charlie would recognise her. Then there was a small 'click' and Bella jerked her head up towards the door. Then not even seconds later there was a loud 'bang', the kind of noise that comes only from a gun. Bella flew into the building as fast as she could, only to find Charlie lying on the ground, a dark circle growing on his chest. It was at that moment she decided she didn't want Charlie to die, but she wouldn't take his life away from him, he would get a choice. So she summoned up all her courage and walked over to. She dropped to his side. He recognised her almost instantly, and so when she asked him what his choice would be, he answered 'vampire'. With that Bella leaned down and bit his wrist, almost in the same place as James had bitten her. She carried his body back to the Cullen house.

For the next 15 years it was just the 5 of them. They moved town every few years when people realized Bella and Charlie weren't ageing. They kept the triplets away from prying eyes until they turned 8 and they stopped ageing. Then one day Charlie was coming back from a trip to the ocean (his blood of choice shark **(I wanted to incorporate Charlie's love of fishing)**) when he came face to face with a blonde vampire with red eyes. It was love at first sight! Charlie took her hunting for and then brought her back to the house they were staying in. Sue had been with them ever since, never once straying from her diet of animal blood.

Five years later a boy showed up at the door of their latest house. He was pushing 7 foot, had black hair, and high cheekbones (suggesting he was some part Native American). He was as pale as a vampire, but his skin had a russet colour under it. He knocked on the door and Nessie answered it. It was love at first sight. With that, Jacob became the next (and forth half vampire/half human) member of the family. Jacob had a gift as well, he could shape shift into a big russet coloured werewolf. **(AN:** **I couldn't resist having Jake be half vampire/half human, but I wanted him to be somewhat the same, so that's why he has a gift. It's not because I like werewolves!)**

The family had moved to Holly Ridge, North Carolina one year ago. Charlie was working for a small security company, Sue stayed at home, and Bella, the kids and Jacob went to the local high school. The story was the same as ever; Bella and Carlie were Charlie's children from his first marriage and Bella was one year older, Nessie and Mason were twins that Sue and Charlie had adopted, and Jacob was adopted as well. At school, Bella was a junior, and the others were sophomores.

It's been 82 years but Bella still loves Edward.

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review. I know its long but you need to know the back story and it would have been boring to write in the actual story.**

**Also I wanted to write that Charlie and Sue do NOT have a gift, I thought it would be to hard keeping up with everyone's gifts if they did!**

**And sorry for all the author notes during this chapter, I promise I'll try and keep them to a minimum but there was a lot I needed to explain in this chapter.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but its very likely things have slipped through!**


	2. Chp 2: See You Again

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

**CHAPETER ONE:**

See You Again…

MASEN'S POV:

'Masen' grandpa said as he knocks on my door, 'you are all leaving for school in five minutes so hurry up!'

'Yeah, fine' I mumbled, knowing full well that he could hear me over my CD player and through my door.

Sighing I crossed my room almost instantly and turned off my CD player. Another day of boredom awaited me, my siblings and my mum. This year Nessie, Jake, Carlie and I were sophomores, and mum would be a junior. Again. I mean, we are all old enough to be the teachers _parents_, and could teach the class in our sleep (well not mum, but that's only because she doesn't sleep), but our frozen bodies mean that as long as we wanted to be part of society, we had to play our part.

As instantly as I moved across my room, I moved to my cupboard, knowing full well that Nessie will have laid out what she wants me to wear for the day. Ness loves shopping, clothes and anything to do with fashion, mum and grandpa say she is just like our Aunt Alice (but we have never met her, so I have nothing to base my opinion!).

Sure enough, I the middle of my cupboard sat a chair piled with folded clothes, and a sign saying 'WEAR OR DIE!' which is a tad over dramatic as we can't 'die', but I have learnt on many occasions that it is never good to ignore the clothes Nessie lays out.

I pull on the dark-wash skinny jeans, black dress shirt (which I roll up to my elbows), and my Connies and head downstairs for breakfast.

Jacob is already sitting at the kitchen counter eating when I walk in.

'Ness get to you to?' he asked me after taking in my outfit.

'U-huh, as always' I reply sticking my head in the cupboard in search of the cereal.

'I heard that' Nessie calls from upstairs. 'At least I dress you in clothes that you actually like!' that was true. I probably would wear this outfit if left to my own devices, but it would be nice to have the _option_ of wearing it or not, I thought sitting down.

Laughing, Carlie skips into the kitchen and sit on the seat next to me, taking a handful of my breakfast in the process.

'Make your own' I grumble and acting every bit the 82 year old she is, Carlie stuck out her tongue before eating more of my cereal.

Seconds later mum floats down the stairs, and judging her outfit (clearly designer jeans, a lacy white singlet, a dark blue velvet jacket and 6 inch heels) and expression, Nessie got to her to.

'Time to go, kids' she says looking at us. Over her shoulder she angrily called up the stairs, 'Renesmee Elizabeth Swan, if you are not down here in 5 seconds, so help me I will cancel every single credit card in your name!'

'NO!' we heard, as the door to Nessie and Jake's room crashed into the wall behind it. In seconds Nessie had flown downstairs, grabbed an apple from the basket on the kitchen bench, and was out the front door. The four of us were grinning ear to ear as we heard a car door slam shut.

Outside Jake gets into his dark green Mustang, Ness already riding shotgun, mum got into her red Ferrari, and Carlie and I got into my DB90 **(AN: while at the moment this is a fictitious car, it could well be real in the time my story is set :D)**. The 10 minute drive to school took the usual 1 minute 7 seconds for us, and then we were there. School.

Hours of agony and boredom wrapped up with a nice big bow of humans, and the teenage ones are most definitely the worst. Even after a year some of them were still pointing and staring at us, or whispering about us to their friends. They didn't like us, that was clear from the moment we arrived in the parking lot one year ago today. The boys were pissed that Jake and I were stronger than them without even trying, while the girls though Mum, Ness and Carlie had had plastic surgery to look like they do. But I guess we were used to it, every school was the same.

CHARLOTTE'S POV:

The only thing that seemed to make school bearable was that we all had our lunch period at the same time, down to some creative um, _talking _by mum. I put my books away in my locker and felt my pocket vibrate. _I'll b 5 mins l8. Tell the others and save me a seat! –B x_. **(AN: she couldn't very well right _mum_ now could she?)** I caught up to Jake and Ness and together we walked into the cafeteria.

We stood in line to get our food. As we did, I looked around for my brother. His class must have gotten out early because he already had his food and was standing by the door with a short dark haired girl. Wait! Masen standing with someone? I pointed it out to my siblings and as soon as we had our food we walked over to them.

Getting closer I could tell the girl was not even 5 foot, with cropped black hair, pixie features and an outfit even Ness would be jealous of! But what stood out most to me were her eyes. They were topaz. The pixie-girl was a 'vegetarian' vampire just like us!

I stopped next to Mason and put my hand on his exposed forearm. As well as our own gift Masen, Nessie and I could use each others powers, but only on our siblings **(AN: I'll explain this more at the bottom. It was going to be in the first chapter, but I forgot about it!)**. We also had to be touching the other to do this. I showed him an image of the girl my confusion clouding the image.

In the second it took me to do this, the beautiful girl standing before me had a look of disbelief on her face.

'Bella' she asked me in a whisper as images of my mother as a human flooded into her mind.

'No, I'm Charlotte, but call me Carlie. This is my sister Renesmee or Nessie, and her _husband_' I whispered (well if she was a vampire, she would understand!) 'Jacob but call him Jake. I take it you know by brother Masen?' I asked her. Once I mentioned Ness, her eyes seemed to grow wide.

'Yeah, we had English together this morning. I'm Alice, by the way. And I'm sorry if I creep you three' pointing to my siblings and me 'out, but you just look so much like two people I love.

_Mum and dad_, Ness thought and I moved my head up and down once.

'Oh' Mason replied. Just then I heard someone approaching us. I turned around and it was mum.

'Hey sweethearts, I'm sorry I was late but-' mum began to say, before Alice's tiny pixie brushed past me then stopped.

For 10 seconds they just stared at each other before tilted her head slightly towards the door that lead outside.

**The Cullen's are back! So, how did you guys like this chapter? Please review even if you didn't. **

**Masen, Renesmee and Carlie can use their powers on each other, and they can also use the others powers, but only on their two siblings. So Carlie, for example, can read Nessie and Masen's minds, but she can also show people her memories, things she wants or her thoughts (Renesmee's gift), and she can place a thought into someone else's head (Masen's gift). This may be a bit confusing, but I need for them to be able to silently communicate with each other at times!**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but its very likely things have slipped through!**


	3. Chp 3: Lying

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I just got a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning the wonderful NCIS, or to the song 'Lying' by Amy Meredith! You guys should check 'Lying' out)

**CHAPETER TWO:**

I don't know where you've been. Was it worth it? Was it worth it?...

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_Hey sweethearts, I'm sorry I was late but-' mum began to say, before Alice's tiny pixie brushed past me then stopped._

_For 10 seconds they just stared at each other before tilted her head slightly towards the door that lead outside._

RENESMEE'S POV:

Alice turned her head and said over her shoulder,

'Follow me guys, I have a surprise for you!' before she danced forward and grabbed mums hand and at a very fast human walk, went through the door leading out to the empty soccer pitch, pulling mum as she went. For someone so short, which is saying something as I'm only 5'2'', she was amazingly strong. Although I'm not sure why this was so shocking to me: she was obviously as vampire! As soon as she was out of sight of the door, she started running at vampire speed. I saw her stop at the far end of the pitch and just stare at mum.

I grabbed Jake's hand, showing him an image of all of us following them, Jake nodded looking down at me (he's almost 7 foot!), and then in my head I started screaming at Carlie to get her attention. _CARLIE! LET'S FOLLOW THEM! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!_

'Ness we will follow them only is you shut the hell up! You screaming in your head at me is going to give me a headache!' Carlie snapped as she opened the door and walked out.

_Thank-you Carlie! _I thought in my quietest voice. She snorted and shook her head.

'Let's go guys!' I said happily as I pulled Jake out the door, Masen following behind. I was totally aware that everyone in the cafeteria was watching us, and I was also aware that a statuesque blonde girl, a tall blonde boy, and a hulking dark haired man were walking towards the door. I didn't care what the humans thought, but I did care what the 3 people (and Alice) moving towards the door thought. They were all beautiful, and they all had amber eyes. They were like us, well like mum, grandpa and Sue. I was praying with all my heart that they were our long lost family. Mum had told us all about them; we knew their hobbies, their personalities, their gifts! Everything mum knew she told us, even things about dad although that seemed to be the hardest for mum.

We caught up with Carlie quickly, and walked towards mum and Alice. Currently, Alice at her arms and legs wrapped around mum, and they were whispering so softly that even with my vampire hearing I couldn't hear what they were saying. I smiled. I just knew that our family was slowly going to complete! I was sure of it.

Masen and Carlie sat down on the soccer pitch facing away from their evidently private conversation, so Jake and I joined them, except I sat on Jake's knee. The 3 beautiful vampires from the cafeteria were very close to us. They were all walking at normal human speed and they were all talking at once, it was quite funny. By the look on my sister's face, their thoughts were amusing too!

'Alice! What the hell are you doing? Do you want to expose us?' the blonde girl was irritably. It just _had_ to be Rosalie!

'Alice, sweetie, what are you doing? Your emotions are all over the place and I can't calm you down!' said the blonde boy worriedly. Jasper.

'Riddle me this, bat girl! Can you really see the future? Cause your acting like this is a complete surprise?' asked the muscley male with a broad smile on his face that showed off his dimples. It _had_ to be Emmett!

Alice seemed to be too busy with mum to reply to our aunt and uncles, so I took it upon myself to introduce us. But only after they spoke _to_ us!

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet stopped in front of us, apparently noticing us for the first time.

'What the f-' Rosalie started to say before Emmett clamped his hand over her mouth.

'Rose, you're not supposed to swear in front of others' he said out loud, under his breath he added 'well in front of _children_ anyway.'

'_We_ are not children. But then neither are you.' Masen spoke up for the first time since Alice told us we looked like people she knew.

'What did you say to us? If none of us are human, what are we?' Rosalie snapped. Mum always said she had a temper. I decided that Masen probably wasn't the best person to handle this conversation (he has anger issues), so I stood up.

'Hi, I'm Renesmee but please call me Nessie. Sorry about him. You three, and Alice, are vampires. Mum, the one over there with Alice, grandpa and Sue are vampires to. This is my husband Jake, my brother Masen, and my sister Charlotte but she prefers Carlie. We are half vampire half human. And we're not children, like Masen said. Mum is 100, Carlie, Masen and I are 82 years old, and Jake is 62.' I said happily.

'I'm Jasper, this is Emmet and Rose. Did you say you were _half vampire half human_?' Jasper said looking at each of us. Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

'It's nice to meet you. Yeah we're half/half. We all stopped ageing 8 years after being given birth to by our mothers. We have been like this since. Blood runs through our veins but we are as hard as any vampire.' Jake told them.

'Our hearing, eyesight, speed and strength are on par with vampires too. We can eat and drink human food, but we all prefer to drink animal blood. It _fills _us more completely.' Carlie said as she stood up, pulling Masen with her.

'What about the others in your family? Do they drink animal blood too? Or human blood?' Emmett asked us.

'And you said that you were given birth to, I mean how is that possible. Vampires can not have children.' Rosalie said looking sad. Mum mentioned that Rosalie wanted a baby.

'Everyone in our family drinks animal blood. And to answer your question, only vampire females can't conceive. Vampire males can impregnate human females. The baby is at full term in around a month. After that the baby rips its way out of its mother's stomach. The mother either dies, like Jake's did, or becomes vampire, like our mother did.' Masen said with very little feeling.

'Oh' Rosalie said sadly.

Things got silent for a few minutes. _Why don't we sit down?_ A voice in my head asked. Apparently Masen's voice wasn't only in my head, as everyone sat on the ground.

'Wait, what was that?' Emmet asked.

'That was me,' Masen said, smiling 'I can place thoughts in people's heads that they find just too hard to ignore!'

'Wow!' Emmett said excitedly.

'Yes Emmett, all four of us, and mum, have gifts. Wanna guess what mine is?' Carlie asked.

'How did you know what I was about to say?' Emmett asked his face screwed up in confusion.

'I can read the mind of one person at a time.' Carlie replied.

Jasper looked deep in thought, so I reached forward and placed my hand on his cheek. I replayed the conversation for him. His expression was priceless. He looked shocked, confused, and many other emotions all at once.

'You can show people things? Is it just memories, or can you show feelings and your thoughts as well' jasper asked me.

'I can show you memories, like I did just then, but yes; I can show emotions or just things I want.' I said sitting back. I put my hand on Jake's knee, telling him it was his turn.

'I can shape-shift into a werewolf.' Jake said. Emmett seemed to get a kick out of this.

'What can your mother do?' Rosalie inquired, looking over at mum, and Alice who was still wrapped around her.

'She has 'shield' around her mind, it stops people with gifts that affect the mind working on her. Carlie, Ness and I can get around it, probably because we are her children, but our gifts don't work as well as they do on other people. Mum can also place her shield around other people, or block a particular thought out of people's minds.' Masen said.

'Who changed your mother after you were born? Was your father around?' Jasper asked.

EMMETT'S POV:

Hmmmm. These kids are pretty cool, I thought. The shape-shifting thing is awesome. Renesmee and Masen look keeps like Edward. And crap! Carlie looks way to much like Bella. Thinking of Bella makes me sad; she was an awesome little sister. I wish Edward hadn't made us leave her after jasper… well maybe she was safer without us. Didn't change the way we all felt about her.

'Who changed your mother after you were born? Was your father around?' Jasper asked.

'Their _father_ left me before I knew I was pregnant with them. I changed myself with a syringe of his venom I found.' Said another voice. Jazz, Rosey and I looked up to see Alice and the vampire had walked over to us. What the f-.

'Emmett, don't swear in front of children.' Carlie said grinning. I didn't pay much attention. The vampire was Bella. But, wait that means Edward was a father. Jazz, Rose and I couldn't speak. Alice seemed to find us hilarious.

'You three look like you've seen a ghost!' the pixie said with a smile on her face 'it's only been 82 years. Don't you guys remember Bella?'

Bella stood their smiling at us.

'What, no balloons? She asked us with a smile.

**So Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper have met their nieces and nephew! So, how did you guys like this chapter? Please review even if you didn't. **

**Emmett's point of view is really short. His and Renesmee's were going to be the same length, but I had been on a roll writing from Nessie's point so I just went with it! Don't worry; you will get another chance to be inside Emmett's mind in future chapters!**

**In this chapter there are two quotes from NCIS. Can you guys guess them?**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but its very likely things have slipped through!**


	4. Chp 4: All These Things I Hate

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE! SCHOOL WORK HAS BEEN PILING UP AND MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS BEEN IN HOSPITAL. THIS IS THE FIRST OPOTUNITY I HAVE HAD TO UPDATE. KEEP THE REPLIES COMING THROUGH, THOUGH; THEY REALLY DO MAKE MY DAY TO READ THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY!**

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I just got a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)' by Bullet For My Valentine. If you haven't heard it, you really should. Its kind of screamo but not!)

**CHAPETER TWO:**

All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)...

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_You three look like you've seen a ghost!' the pixie said with a smile on her face 'it's only been 82 years. Don't you guys remember Bella?' _

_Bella stood their smiling at us. _

'_What, no balloons? She asked us with a smile._

ROSALIE'S POV:

Jasper sat there sending waves of shock towards everyone. The only person it seemed to effect was my idiot of a husband, who just sat there with his mouth open. I sighed. Why do I continuously marry him? Oh, yeah! Cause last nights performance was-

'Um, hate to interrupt when you are so obviously enjoying your moment, but Aunt Rose its like your screaming those thoughts in my head!' Carlie said in my ear. I grinned, Edward usually just complained about my _memories!_

As neither Em nor Jazz looked like they were going to move anytime soon, or that either of them could form a complete sentence, I stood up, brushed my jeans off and walked over to Bella.

When Bella was human she was pretty, not plain but nothing overtly gorgeous. But it was as though she had been born to become a vampire! She same height as she was when I last saw her; only a bit taller than Alice, but she was breathtaking (and im not saying that to seem creepy!). Her thick, mahogany hair curled all the way down her back. Edward was an idiot for leaving her! She was stunning. And Bella probably hates my guts for how I treated her.

'Bella, excuse the oafs.' I said looking at her 'I know you probably hate me,' I continued looking down at my shoes, before Jake – the _wolf_ boy, interrupted me.

'There are very few people in the world that Bella hates. I would bet my Mustang that she can count them on one hand!' Jake seemed to be sincere when speaking of his mother-in-law. I hoped he was telling the truth

Bella screwed her face up for half a second, and then started laughing.

'My God Jake, your right!' Bella stepped forward and placed her hand around my wrist, 'I don't hate you Rose; you were just concerned for your family. I didn't really get it when I was human, but I do now.' She said looking over my shoulder at her kids.

'But I was so awful.'

'Rose there is one person I have ever hated. And I promise its not you.' Bella said with a small smile.

'She doesn't hate him, you know. He's not the other person on mum's list.' Carlie said into my ear. Hmm Edward wasn't the other person on her list? Well then hopefully we can put our family back together!

'Really?' I asked, knowing damn well that I sounded like an insecure child.

'I'm serious, Rose what you did is nothing compared to the man on my list. The man who shot Charlie almost killed my father, and if I wasn't a vampire Charlie would have died that night. That man did an inexcusable thing. You didn't.' Bella said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back hard enough that is she had still been human she would certainly need CPR.

'Rosie, let her go. I've waited 82 years to get my little sister back. I think I need hug!' Emmett said tapping my shoulder impatiently. I had to laugh at his face; it was somewhere between a constipated child and Alice when the new fall lines come out.

'Bellarina!' Emmett yelped happily as he wrapped Bella up into a big bear hug, swinging her from side to side.

'Emmie-Bear!' Bella replied just as happily.

Emmett's reaction made me smile. It was in such a stark contrast to the night Edward announced we were leaving…

_Emmett just sat on the couch starring at the blank T.V, Alice was in her closet sobbing, Jasper had escaped outside because of everyone's emotions, Carlisle was at the hospital giving them his resignation, Esme was in the dining room, and Edward the asswipe was in his room. I was angry. He was going to hurt Bella, and even though she would be giving away so much to be with Edward, I really felt sorry for her. I had been sitting under my car tinkering. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and stalked into the house, making a beeline for dear Eddiekins rooms. I walked in without bothering to knock._

'_You do realize that you leaving is going to have an impact on Bella? She is going to fall apart without you.' I said angrily._

'_Why do you care? Rosalie, its not like you care for her.' Edward _attempted_ to sneer, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. As bad as he felt right now, I knew he needed to hear this. I knew he could just block what I was saying out, but blocking the thoughts of someone standing in the same room as him had always been hard for him._

_I began thinking. _She will fall into a deep depression. The nightmares. Calling out your name. Bella is going to become just a shell of what she is. _I thought these things, showing Bella flashing images of what I imagined Bella looking like._

'_Go away, Rosalie.' Edward growled._

'You_ are ruining her life. She will never get over this Edward; I see the way she looks at you.' I tried to reason with him. He ignored just my comments. 'Fine, but in a week, a month, a year, whenever you finally __wake up to the fact __that what you are doing is the worst decision you ever made, don't even think of coming to me.'_

_I stormed out of his room, slamming his door on my way out. I felt awful for Bella. But Edward wasn't going to change his mind. It pissed me off that he didn't think of what this to do with Bella, let alone us! But Edward was not my concern; I walked downstairs to comfort my husband._

No matter how long I live for I will never forget just how sad Em was that night. His face broke my ever still heart. But that was the past.

'Em, can you put me down?' Bella said in a muffled tone (her face was pressed firmly into the great oaf's chest.

'No' Emmett sulked. Fool. I slapped in on the back of the head!

'Down. Now.' I scolded, and with that Em grudgingly let Bella go. She landed lightly on the ground and walked over to Jasper, who was standing off to the side of our little gathering looking extremely forlorn.

'Jasper, even your Edward isn't on my list' She said putting a hand on his arm.

'But if it wasn't for my laughable self control at the time, we would never have left Forks. We would never have left you.' He said looking down at her.

'Jazz, stop moping! _Edward_ would have found a reason to leave so he could 'keep me safe' no matter what happened. And I don't blame you for what happened; you are a vampire and it was a _natural_ reaction! I have never blamed you for what happened. Please stop beating yourself up about it.' Bella said. Jasper blew out a long breath, and then wrapped Bella into a big hug.

'Awwww! Yay, everyone's happy now!' Alice chimed jumping up and down on the spot. 'and while this is a happy day for us all, the bell will be going in 3, 2, 1' _DING!_ 'and we all have to go to class. That is unless we want to ditch and meet up at our place?'

'What do you say kids, wanna meet your grandparents?' I smiled as Bella called her 82 year old children and her son in law 'kids'; she looks barely a year older than them I thought wryly to myself.

'I think I answer for all of us when I say that would be _freaking _awesome, Mum!' Nessie squealed. If they hadn't only met half an hour ago (and they're hair, eye colour ect wasn't so different!) I would swear they were sisters. Bella rolled her eyes.

'How bout we go home, get Charlie and Sue, then meet up at your place in, like, 20 minutes?'

'That sounds great. I haven't seen Charlie in _years_.' Alice replied. Bella snorted, apparently sending lots of humor-filled waves at Jasper, who in turn sent us into hysterics.

Once we all stopped sniggering, we started walking towards the parking lot.

'Hear are the directions to our house. Esme and Carlisle will be over the moon!' Alice said, handing Masen a piece of paper.

We said our goodbyes, and parted for the moment.


	5. Chp 5: Dirty Little Secrets

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I just got a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'Dirty Little Secrets' by The All American Rejects. It you haven't already you should check it out!)

**CHAPETER FIVE:**

Dirty Little Secrets...

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_That sounds great. I haven't seen Charlie in years.' Alice replied. Bella snorted, apparently sending lots of humor-filled waves at Jasper, who in turn sent us into hysterics._

_Once we all stopped sniggering, we started walking towards the parking lot._

'_Hear are the directions to our house. Esme and Carlisle will be over the moon!' Alice said, handing Masen a piece of paper. _

_We said our goodbyes, and parted for the moment__._

ESME'S POV:

'_You've reached the Cullen residence. I'm sorry but we cannot come to the phone at the moment, but if you leave your name, number, or a message after the beep, we will get back to you as soon as possible!'_ BEEP! 'Hey mum, were ditching the rest of the afternoon. We have some stuff we gotta tell you. And no, Carlisle, nothing is wrong. You could say that everything is finally complete!'

What in the world are those children up to? They knew that to maintain our cover we they had to stay the entire school day. But then Alice did clearly say that there was nothing wrong. Carlisle pulled me into his arms as we sat on the love seat.

'Darling im sure there is nothing wrong. Please don't worry. Alice probably just saw a new shoe sale and dragged Rose and the boys with her if something had happened to Edward, they would let us know. He promised he would be at school tomorrow and that he would see us after.' My love comforted me.

It was true; I was worried about my eldest son. Ever since Bella he had been alone. But it was different from before he met her. Back then he didn't truly know what he was missing out on, but now he had and he had to live day in day out regretting how he had left it all behind. Barely a year later he'd run back to Forks only to find out that both Bella and Charlie were missing, presumed dead. He was only out hunting at the moment, something he did more frequently than the rest of our family. I am lead to believe he likes the loneliness.

We sat there, not moving, both off in our own little words for about 15 minutes. Then the door opened and four of my children rushed into the living room.

'Mummy, daddy,' Alice shrieked 'we have the most amazing news EVER!'

'You're never gonna believe it!' Emmett put in.

'Jasper, calm the hell down. You should not be allowed to make any person _that_ excited. Poor Ally here is gonna blow a freaking fuse! But mum, dad this news is fantastic!' Rosalie injected smiling, wait smiling? This must be good news.

'Sorry but they're your emotions, I'm just _strengthening _them a bit!' Jasper said with a glint in his eye. Hmm I wonder what going on.

A knock at the door broke through my thoughts.

'Hurry up Esme. Go get it!' Alice said practically throwing me into the hallway. She was bouncing, that was never a good sign. Sighing, I straightened my skirt and walked to the door.

I pulled open the door, and standing in front of me was my long lost daughter. She looked almost the same as she did that night, only difference now was that she was clearly a vampire.

'Esme, I-' she began to say, her voice like bells. I quickly put my finger to her lips and wrapped my arms around her.

I heard Carlisle step into the hallway and suck in a sharp breath when Bella lifted her head off my shoulder.

'Bella?' my husband whispered shakily.

Then I heard laughter. I easily distinguished the ten different pitches. I was so confused!

'Bella darling, maybe you should come inside and share with the class!' I heard jasper drawl from the living room. So my children knew? Was this their surprise? What Alice had called about? This had to be why they were so excited. For once I was happy that Edward wasn't here; I wanted to enjoy the moment before things got, _complicated_.

'Yes, Jasper, good idea. Bella would you like to come in?' I asked leaning back but keeping my arms wrapped around her.

'I would love to Esme. But is it ok if I just go outside and bring the rest of my family to meet you all? They know all about you, and they're waiting just outside in our cars.' Bella asked.

'Sure thing sweetheart, we'll be in the living room through that door.' I said dropping my arms and pointing to the door of the living room. I flitted back over to Carlisle as Bella went through the door. I wondered what her family was like. She deserved happiness after the stunt our son pulled on her. Yet I still prayed that there was hope for them.

I pulled Carlisle back through the door. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were all grinning like cats that got their canaries. This was evidently their surprise. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Carlisle.

'Has this surprise been a long time in the making, or just something that fell into your laps today that you decided to run with?' my love asked eyeing our four children.

'Do you honestly think I could keep _Bella_ a secret from you two? No, we met Bella and some of our family at school today.' Alice said as she folded her tiny arms over her chest and tired to look indignant at her father.

I smiled as I heard precisely 7 different sets of foot prints in the hallways. The door to the living room opened and Bella stepped in.

'Hi again! So beginning the introductions, you guys remember my father Charlie?' Charlie stepped across the threshold holding hands with a pretty blonde that looked about the same age as me. Alice let out a high pitched squeak and moved across the room to hug Charlie, who grinned down at my spiky haired daughter. Bella giggled before continuing with the introductions. 'And this is his wife of 67 years, Sue.'

Sue smiled warmly. Bella bit down on her lip. She was nervous about what was coming next, so I glanced at Jasper who nodded. I felt the room calm and Bella released her lip. She still seemed nervous.

'Um this one is a bit harder to explain without some background. I'm guessing you all remember the night of my 18th, right? Well what you probably didn't know was that that night after Edward took me home we had sex. The next morning I woke up looking like I had fallen down 10 flights of stairs. Head to toe I was covered in bruises. That day after school Edward left.' Bella paused blowing out a larger breath before continuing, 'He told me there would be no traces of him in my life after that day. Except he didn't really count on this.' Bella gestured to the door as 4 people walked through.

I gasped and my hand shot up to my mouth as I took each of them in.

'Carlisle, Esme, this is _our_ son; Masen, our daughters Charlotte and Renesmee, and Renesmee's husband Jacob.' Bella said with a smile, pointing to each of the people. 'They're all half human/ half vampire; conceived and delivered while I was human.'

My God, poor Bella. I simply could not imagine what she had gone through. I starred at my grandchildren and grandson-in-law. They were all beautiful. Jacob was tall with dark hair and eyes. I studied the other three with interest. It was obvious to me that they were Bella and Edward's children; they had so many features that I knew well from their parents. But what shocked me most was their eye colour. There was 3 green and 3 brown. The brown didn't surprise me and simply brought back memories of our time in Forks; but I was shocked to see Masen's eyes and one of Charlotte's were green. The only one in our family to ever see Edward's eyes was Carlisle. They were all truly beautiful.

'Thank-you Grandma.' Charlotte said. I quirked my brow and she simply smiled. Did she read my mind?

'Maybe we could continue this conversation in the kitchen? If its not to much to ask, the four of us are quite hungry.' She said.

'Of course, this way' I said brightly opening the door to the large open plan kitchen I insisted upon having. I smiled as I remembered how hard I had to fight for this kitchen; the others had laughed at me and told me I was stupid considering none of us ate anyway. 'So you eat human food? Lucky we have to buy it to keep up appearances.'

'We drink animal blood to maintain our _strength_, but we eat 1 or 2 meals a day.' Masen replied. He sounded like Edward! I smiled internally at that particular thought.

We all settled in the kitchen. Bella sat on the counter along the wall of the kitchen; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Charlie and Sue sat around our extra large dining table; Carlisle and I stood behind the workbench; and our grandchildren sat on the bar stools, Renesmee perching on Jacob's lap.

'So, what do you guys wanna know?' Renesmee said putting her hand to Jacob's cheek. He seemed to nod, like they were having a conversation.

**So what did you guys think of the meeting of grandparents and children? And the reunion with Bella? **

**I've decided that pretty much from now on I'm only going to have one POV per chapter, although it might change in some chapters.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but its very likely things have slipped through!**


	6. Chp 6: The Only Difference

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I just got a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'The Only Difference Between Suicide and Martyrdom is The Press Coverage' by Panic! At The Disco. It you haven't already you should check it out!)

**CHAPETER SIX:**

The Only Difference Between Suicide and Martyrdom is The Press Coverage…

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_We drink animal blood to maintain our strength, but we eat 1 or 2 meals a day.' Masen replied. He sounded like Edward! I smiled internally at that particular thought._

_We all settled in the kitchen. Bella sat on the counter along the wall of the kitchen; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Charlie and Sue sat around our extra large dining table; Carlisle and I stood behind the workbench; and our grandchildren sat on the bar stools, Renesmee perching on Jacob's lap._

'_So, what do you guys wanna know?' Renesmee said putting her hand to Jacob's cheek. He seemed to nod, like they were having a conversation._

CARLISLE'S POV:

After more than 400 years, I was a grandfather. And I had been for some 80 years. There were literally thousands of questions running through my head. _How was it possible? What human characteristics did they have? Which vampire ones? Did they have any extra abilities? And what of Jacob, what was his history? _I saw Renesmee lift a hand to Jacobs's cheek and I saw him nod. I wondered is that was part of her talent, or if it was just their relationship.

'Grandpa you can ask us anything. But maybe it would be easy to have mum tell the story from the beginning? It will probably answer many of the questions you all have about us.' Charlotte called me out of my thoughts. There were murmurs from everyone in agreement and everyone turned to once again face Bella, who just raised an eyebrow as her daughter began speaking again, 'and it _is_ her talent, but even if it wasn't, they would still act like that. And with that, it's over to mum!' I smiled at that. Her talent was similar to Edward's but I wondered if it differed.

'Yeah _thanks_ for that kid,' Emmett laughed at that 'anyway, one week after you all left I began to throw up; so much so that I couldn't go to school. I made Dad go to work and leave me be. When I had stopped throwing up, I went to have a shower to clean off. That was when I noticed the round ball protruding above my hipbones; that was when I discovered I was pregnant. That day I packed two small bags and got in my truck and drove. There was never any question that I would not carry my child, well children, to full term. However long that was gonna be.' At hearing this, Rosalie rose from her seat next to Emmett and walked over to Bella. Would this be a good development?

'I was always so hard on you because you were giving away what I could never have. But you were willing to risk everything for them, even though they were half Edward.' Bella shook her head with a small smile.

'I would never have given them up. The fact that they would be part me and part Edward never crossed my mind.' Rosalie smiled and sat up on the counter next to Bella.

'On with the story then? I drove around all day. I knew I couldn't go home, whatever I was carrying was not going to be completely human and I wasn't going to endanger Charlie. I stopped only to buy baby stuff with the little money I had. Eventually I found myself at your house. The door was open, so for 3 weeks I lived at your house. My bump continued to grow so quickly that I had no idea when I was due. So I set up in your study Carlisle.

'In that filing cabinet you left behind was syringes of your venom. I set them out with towels, water and some bags of blood I found in the fridge.'

'Just interrupting for a minute, how'd you become a vamp, lil' sis? I'm guessing you 3 aren't venomous, to humans at least. Is that what the syringes where for?' Emmett asked the question I think we all must have been thinking.

'Yeah they were Emmett. One month after they were conceived, these three,' Bella said pointing to her children 'literally crawled out of my stomach. I named them and then stabbed myself in the heart, effectively beginning my transformation into a vampire.' I wonder which syringe she chose. I doubt it would have been-

'And before you all start wondering, it was Edward's venom I chose to end my human life with. It just seemed fitting to me. I woke up three days later to these three staring down at me. You know they are named for each of their grandparent; Masen Edward, after his father's father and last name; Renesmee Elizabeth, after all three of her grandmothers; and Charlotte Phillipa, after two of her grandfathers and her stepfather. I didn't think they would ever get to meet their _living_ family, but I wanted them to know you guys.'

Bella paused for a bit and Alice had joined Rose on the counter by her. The three girls had their arms wrapped around one another in a tight embrace. Esme had her head resting on my shoulder, and Emmett and Jasper were looking sadly at each other. Charlie, Sue and the children had heard this story before and were sitting there quietly in their own little world. Everyone was silent as they thought about what Bella had just told us. My unbeating heart broke for her; we had left her and yet she named her children after people she may never have seen again.

'Bella how did you control your bloodlust as a newborn? This isn't meant to sound threatening, but your do children so smell of human blood.' Jasper asked after a few minutes, looking curious. The girls unwrapped themselves from each other and sat back on the counter.

'I pretty much skipped my newborn faze; as strong as my desire to hunt, my maternal instinct was stronger. I didn't have time to think of my needs, I had to look after them. Although there wasn't really much I had to do, they matured and grew so damn quickly. But I am proud to say I have never hurt a human, except for dad but that was only to, well, I should probably tell you the rest of the story.

'Every few weeks I would run by dad's house to check if he was ok. Then one night, a bit over a year since I had become a vampire, his cruiser pulled out. He went into some building, I waited outside. 20 minutes later I heard a gunshot. I ran inside and there was Charlie with a bullet through his chest. I didn't want my father to die but there was no way in hell I was going to make him a vampire if he didn't want to be one. So I went over to him and gave him the option. He chose vampire and I bit his wrist,' Bella said holding up her wrist and showing us the mark that James had left all those years ago, 'I didn't get changed by being bitten, so I had I bit dad in the only place I ever had been.

'I took him back to your old house. When the kids turned 8, they stopped growing, and we could start being around humans more. For the next 15 years, it was just us 5. Then one day Charlie was coming back from a hunt, and he met Sue; she's been with us ever since. Then five years later Jacob showed up at our door. Nessie, or Renesmee, opened the door. It was love at first sight and they got married a year later.' Bella finished smirking at her daughter, who in turn, poked out her tongue. 'So now that's over with, your turn to introduce yourself kids.'

'Ooh me first!' Renesmee said jumping up and down in a similar fashion to Alice 'My names Renesmee, but call me Nessie. Ive been married to Jacob here for 81 years. I play the piano, I _love_ shopping, and I drive a black and white Maserati GranCabrio Version 12 **(AN: search **_**Maserati **_**on Wikipedia, there is a photo of the Maserati GranCabrio down near the bottom. It's so pretty!)**. My gift is that I can show people my thoughts, memories, or just things that I want just by placing my palm on the skin of another person. Oh, and y favorite colour is pink!' _Nessie_ said in one breath. I thought about her gift, I wondered if she could show these images to two people at the one time, or if it was just limited to the one person.

'She can show two people at once, Pops.' Charlotte said and I snorted, 'guess it's my turn then! My names Charlotte, but please call me Carlie. I play the violin, viola, cello, double bass and octobass, I am fascinated by the Civil War, and I _love_ cars. I drive a dark blue Porche 911 GT19. I can read the mind of one person at a time, usually it is the person whose thoughts are the loudest, but it can be anybody really. Oh, and I hate the colour pink.' She said grinning at her sister. I saw Rose's smile grow.

Carlie elbowed her brother in the ribs, and I saw him wince. She glared at him, and he let out a deep breath.

'Fine, I'm Masen.' He said and I was struck my how similar to Edward he was. 'I like music; I play bass, acoustic and electric guitars. I like reading and baseball,' Emmett let out a cheer and Masen grinned, 'and I drive a silver DB90.'

_And my talent is that I can place a thought or suggestion into the mind of one or many peoples._ Masen's voice said in my head. I was shocked, as was Esme, but everyone else was seemingly unfazed. They had had a demonstration before!

'Hey I'm Jake. I'm married to Ness. I like cars and sport and I drive a dark green Mustang. I guess my kiss is that I can turn into a werewolf.' Wow, what a strange gift! He could change himself into a vampire's mortal enemy. 'Um, I probably should tell you a bit more about myself too. My father knocked up my mother. He was vampire, she was not. Giving birth to me killed her. My father didn't care for my mother and only stuck around until I stopped growing. We see each other every now and again, but he is nothing more to me than a sperm donor. Aw now grandma-in-law,' Jacob said looking over at my wife 'I have a family, may not be conventional, but then nothing in _this_,' gesturing to everyone in the room 'is exactly The Partridge Family!' at that everyone in the room was in stitches.

I began to think over all their hobbies; they seemed remarkably similar to those of my own _children_. and apparently I wasn't the only one.

'Bells were you trying to recreate us?' Emmett said raising an eyebrow.

'Like I said before, I wanted them to know you guys. I taught them about you as well as I could. When they were old enough they just pursued what they wanted too. And I think you three have failed to tell all about your gift.' Bella said lightly while eyeing each of her children. we all turned to face the children who were wearing guilty smiles.

'Oh, yeah, about that.' Nessie started.

'Between the three of us, we can use each others gifts. But only on each other. So Carlie, for example, can read Nessie and my minds, but she can also show people her memories, things she wants or her thoughts, Nessie's gift, and she can place a thought into someone else's head, my ability.' Masen stated with a smile. 'definitely comes in handy.'

'So Bella, how do you cope with such _talented_ children?' jasper said with a sly grin.

'Ha! The only people who can get around her mums shield are us. But then again not even our gifts work completely on her' Carlie laughed. 'you have left something out as well mother dearest.'

Bella shot daggers at her daughter before smiling sheepishly.

'I have a gift to,' she said. i had been surprised when she hadn't said anything about a gift when she was talking; any human who had such a block on her mind while still human would have a strong gift as a vampire. 'it's probably no shock to you but I have a _shield_ on my mind. I can lift it, place it around other with or without it being around me, and I can block a particular thought out of people's minds.'

'Holy f-'Emmett began before Carlie interrupted him.

'What did we say about not swearing in front of us children, Uncle Em?' she said grinning and Emmett narrowed his eyes.

We sat in the kitchen for another hour, and after my grandchildren and in-law ate some dinner, we moved into the lounge room. We sat up talking for hours more; until at around 1am, the half vampires/ half humans began to yawn and theirs eyes start to flutter.

**So what did you guys think? This is the longest chapter I've written so far.**

**It is going to be at least a week before I add another chapter because I'm going away. Please review so I get ideas when I get back, or I might not add another chapter for a longer time! :P**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but its very likely things have slipped through!**


	7. Chp 7: Our House

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I just got a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

**Thanks for the help with some timeline mistakes I made… the last chapter I wrote in a rush so I could post before I left and I obviously didn't read through it enough. This chapter will be a lot longer as I am going to be describing the Swan household, what each bedroom is like, and the kids and Bella's clothes for tomorrow. Sorry if its boring, but I needed to write some fluff before what happens at the end of the chapter… :P**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'Our House' by Madness. It you haven't already you should check it out!)

**CHAPETER SEVEN:**

Our House...

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_Holy f-'Emmett began before Carlie interrupted him._

'_What did we say about not swearing in front of us children, Uncle Em?' she said grinning and Emmett narrowed his eyes._

_We sat in the kitchen for another hour, and after my grandchildren and in-law ate some dinner, we moved into the lounge room. We sat up talking for hours more; until at around 1am, the half vampires/ half humans began to yawn and theirs eyes start to flutter._

ALICE'S POV:

I'm so happy! My best friend is back! But I wonder why I couldn't see us meeting today? I mean, I see her perfectly at the moment. But then again, maybe it's just her shield thing working its magic.

It's about 1am, and my nieces and nephews are yawning their heads off. For the last few hours we have all just been sitting in the living room talking amongst ourselves. Carlisle and Charlie left for work about and hour ago (Charlie was working as police officer). Sue and Esme were talking about decorating, Jasper and Carlie were talking about the Civil War, Em and Jake were talking about sport, Rosalie and Masen were discussing car mechanics, and I was chatting about the new Dior line with Ness. Bella was just sitting their smiling – occasionally joining in people's conversation, but mostly just looking happy and content. Everyone was talking, but at the same time avoiding saying anything about Edward. I felt bad for Bella because none of us (Jazz, Esme, Em, Rose and me at least) knew how she feels about him. Her voice broke everyone out of their conversations.

'You four need to go to bed soon.' Her comment was met with a chorus of 'no's', Emmett's being the loudest!

'You can sleep here tonight, if you want.' Esme said. That seemed to shut them up and everyone seemed quite happy.

'You still have to go to school tomorrow, though.' Bella added quickly.

'Well seeing as you don't sleep; wanna go bring us some clothes back? I mean, what would the kids at school think if we turned up in the same clothes as we had on today?' Carlie said with a sly grin.

'Yeah sure. What do you want me to bring back Nessie?' Bella said with a pained face. Emmett started to shake with laughter, and I could see Jazz begin to tremble when Nessie lunged across the room and put her hand To Bella's face.

'Get all that?' my niece asked and I giggled. I had just found my new shopping partner! Bella simply shook her head and began walking to the door.

'So who's coming with me?' she said looking at us expectantly. _GIRLS ONLY TRIP!_ I thought.

'Ohh! Me, Esme, Rosie, Sue, and you Bells! Boys,' I said pointing a finger at my Jazzy and the Bear 'you must be good and show our guests where they can sleep.' I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her and Bella out the door. 'Move it!' I called over my shoulder to Esme and Sue. I gracefully flipped everyone off when they began laughing at me.

The card ride was silent but not awkward. We pulled up in front of a large white mansion with a sprawling garden. Esme and Sue started talking about plants and decorating. Boring!

Rose, Bella and I walked inside the expansive house.

'Want a tour while I get their clothes?' Bella said before leading us around the bottom level.

The house was gorgeous; the inside was very art deco, but at the same time completely modern. The hallways were covered in photos of everyone and the kitchen complete with restaurant-grade, bright red appliances. Bella and I pulled Rosalie out of their _very_ high-tech garage and then we took the stairs up to the second story of the house. Bella opened the door on the left and led us into Carlie's room.

The room was large and painted white with dark blue embellishments and carpets. One wall had a large window and pushed against another was a white cast iron bed with a silver guilt mirror hanging above it. There were two doors on the other wall, Bella walked into the one that was a walk-in-robe and I guessed the other was to a bathroom. All over the ground was sheet music and her instruments were in the far corner. A large white and dark blue chase lounge completed the room. There were lots of photos everywhere too. The room rocked.

Bella came back out of the closet, putting some clothes and a pair of _rockin'_ heels into a bag. She then handed me the bag and I riffled through it. The shoes were black stilettos with diamantes on the heels, black ¾ leggings, a purple military singlet dress, and a cropped black tailored vest.

'I probably should point out to you Alice, before you begin to dribble, that Carlie would be very happy in sweatpants; Ness is the one who chooses what we wear. _Everyday_.' Bella said the last word as an expletive! There was a pause for a moment before we all began giggling our heads off.

After the three of us got over our giggle-fest, we walked out of Carlie's room and into Nessie and Jacob's.

Once again, Bella walked into the closet as we looked around the room. As in Carlie's room, one wall had a large window on it and pushed against the other was a large black four-poster head. The room's décor was black, dark green (it matched the colour of the Mustang which we saw in the garage downstairs.), and white. After a few seconds we heard Bella cursing, so after exchanging worried looks, Rose and I hurried into the closet.

The room was the same size as the main part of the bedroom and was awesome. The walls were painted with black and white stripes and had A3 framed posters I recognised as the covers of my favourite Vogue editions. On one wall was a large mirror sitting above a hot pink table and chair with beauty products covering the entire surface. The floor space of the _room_ was filled with silver racks packed with clothes. Underneath each rack were shoe boxes. The light fittings were Chinese lanterns.

'Bellaaaaaaaa! Where are you, sweetie?' Rose called. As an after thought I added on,

'And are you ok?' before we turned into a row of racks and came upon Bella who was looking through some shoe boxes.

'Hey guys, sorry for spooking you! I'm fine, just can't find the shoes Nessie wants for tomorrow.' Bella said looking up at us.

I looked into the future and found where we'd find the shoes. Then I vampire-ran over to the right box and pulled out a pair of over the knee, lace up stiletto boots (with the laces going from the toe to the top). They were dark brown with tan laces. I held them in the air and whistled for the other two to join me. They were beside me in seconds and Bella began grumbling about having too many clothes as she led us back through the bedroom and up another flight of stairs.

I trailed behind to rifle through the bag of clothes I had snatched off Bella in the closet. A t-shirt, shorts and Vans for Jake (I appeased myself by looking at the tags and sighing happily upon reading the labels), and a black jersey-material mini skirt and tight emerald green ¾ v-neck top. Thank the Lord my niece had inherited my fashion sense; although I'm not sure how that worked as I am related to neither their wonderful mother or _absent_ father. After clearly my brain I raced to catch up to Rose and Bells.

I laughed when I saw Masen's room. C.D's everywhere! The room was white, but there were posters of cars and bands I vaguely recognised on the walls. This time we followed Bella into the closet, which was…

A mess! Bella picked up a white shirt, black jeans and black Chuck Taylors.

'Come on, my room's next.' Bella said while leading us out the door. Back in the hall way Bella opened another door,

'This _is_ Jake's room, but he only uses it when he wants to work on cars.' She said before leading us to the last door in the hall. 'and _this _is my room!'

Rose and I both sucked in breaths as we walked into Bella's room. Her room was an L shape (clearly a wall had been knocked down) and two walls had books shelves against them, floor to ceiling. The room was in varying shades of gold, and instead of a bed, there was an antique 3-seater couch. One of the other walls was just a pane of glass, looking out over the garden. But although this was interesting, it was not as important as one of the two rooms that I knew joined onto this one; her _closet_!

The four walls of the closet had painted scenes from Wuthering Heights **(AN: I have never read Wuthering Heights (mainly because I haven't gotten around to it yet) so I'm not going to describe the scenes; if you have read the book, just imagine they are your favourite scenes!)** and there was a large gold-guild free-standing mirror in the corner. As in Jake and Ness' and Masen's closets (and I presumed in Carlie's), there were racks on which the clothes hung off.

'What cha wearing tomorrow, Bells?' I asked grinning, because I already knew what she was going to wear!

'Ha-ha Alice. I know you know already, so why don't you just go find my outfit for me!' Bella laughed.

I ran for it, quickly running down the right aisles to get Bella's outfit for tomorrow. Dark wash boot cut jeans, a black racer back singlet, a long dark blue velvet short-sleeved jacket, and yet another pair of kick-ass heels; dark blue platform stiletto. God, Nessie had good taste!

It took me barely 10 seconds to gather Bella's outfit and get back to her and Rose. They just stood at the door laughing at me. I poked out my tongue at them and lead them out into the main part of the room.

We settled on the couch; Rosalie and I at either end and Bella sat in the middle.

'So Bella,' Rose said, speaking for the first time in a while. 'How are _you_? And please do not insult our intelligence by saying that you are fine.'

Bella let out a long sigh, before speaking.

'The past 82 years have been, well putting it lightly, _hell_ - doesn't help that Masen is the _freaking_ spitting image of Edward! And when Renesmee started playing the piano,' Bella said pausing, 'it was so hard to be supportive of my own child! Just because it reminded me of him.'

Rose looked over at me before asking her next question,

'Do you still love him?' she asked in a small voice.

'Yeah, I do still love him. Ha, I stabbed his venom into my heart for Christ's sake!' Bella said with a sad look on her face. I looked around the room, and on the wall I saw a photo of the idiot himself. That must have been from the day of her 18th. My unbeating heart broke for my sister. 'Does he still live with you? I know it seems odd, but I swear I could smell him somehow when we were all at your place.' Rose looked unsure about how to respond, so I took over.

'Yeah he still lives with us. But he went hunting somewhere up in Canada. He will be at school tomorrow.'

'Is he, I mean, was there, _is_ there anyone else?' Bella said looking down at her hands.

'What!' Rosalie screeched and I leant over Bella and smacked her arm. I rolled my eyes at her before leaning back and looking in Bella's eyes.

'Bella, honey, there has never been anyone else' Bella relaxed a bit, 'do you really think we would let him bring another girl home?' I continued smirking at her. 'He might have been an idiot walking away from you, but he stills loves you Bella.' Bella gasped and shook her head.

'Then why didn't he ever come back?'

'He did. A bit over a year after he left, Edward went back to Forks. But by that stage you and Charlie must have already moved on.'

Bella looked ashamed at jumping to the conclusion that Edward hadn't gone back for her.

'After Charlie became a vampire, we moved on. Charlie's control was as good as mine was when I changed, so we could just move on.'

Rose laid her head on Bella's shoulder and I did the same thing on the other side. We sat like that for a while, in silence. Then suddenly the sun began to shine in through Bella's window and the three of us walked back downstairs to Esme and Sue.

**So what did you guys think? This is one of the longest chapter I've written so far.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**


	8. Chp 8: Iris & Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Sorry about the delay in getting this up! I wrote a whole chapter but it just wasn't right so I had to start over again. **

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I just got a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls or 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. It you haven't already you should check them out! I was really listening to the lyrics of the songs when writing these parts so I tried to incorporate the lines that stood out to me in the chapter!)

**CHAPETER EIGHT:**

Iris (Part One)...

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_Then why didn't he ever come back?' _

'_He did. A bit over a year after he left, Edward went back to Forks. But by that stage you and Charlie must have already moved on.'_

_Bella looked ashamed at jumping to the conclusion that Edward hadn't gone back for her._

'_After Charlie became a vampire, we moved on. Charlie's control was as good as mine was when I changed, so we could just move on.'_

_Rose laid her head on Bella's shoulder and I did the same thing on the other side. We sat like that for a while, in silence. Then suddenly the sun began to shine in through Bella's window and the three of us walked back downstairs to Esme and Sue._

EDWARD'S POV:

It's been almost 82 years since I ruined my life, well my existence. After I left Bella in Forks all those years ago I have just been ghosting through the years.

When I couldn't find her – or Charlie – when I went back not more than two years later, I had thought of simply gong to the Volturi and asking for them to take my life. But as broken as I was, I couldn't leave after seeing the images that Alice showed me when she _saw_ me going. It would have torn the family apart.

After I had dropped the bomb on the family and told them we were going to move, well let's just say no one was really functioning very well. All except Rosalie, who I thought would have been over the moon. But no, it was Rosalie that called me out on all the crap. And even though I knew that at that moment I _should_ have just dropped everything and gone to find my love, but I was so pig-headed that I actually thought that leaving would help Bella; protect her from everything.

I took down a large buck and drained it completely before tossing away the body and moving to sit on the bank of a small pond. I was somewhere in the middle of North Carolina, in the year 2088 **(AN: I'm not exactly sure of the year Twilight is set, so I have made it 2006 for my story. Sorry if this isn't accurate!)** And the only place I could even think of wanting to be was 82 years ago in Forks. I tried to let the rational side of my brain take over for a bit.

_Even if Bella had been alive when I returned to Forks, she would most likely be dead by now._

_Bella would never have taken me back after what I did to her._

But there was no way that I could ever forgive myself for hurting Bella. Hell, after… well after that night, she was covered in bruises. Physically, I know she would heal. But I was certain that I would never know just how bad I damaged her mentally, when I just left her.

I stood up, brushing the hunt off my pants before pulling out my phone. _One Message from Alice_. Joy. It read,

_Edward, you _will _be at school tomorrow. Wear the clothes in the boot of the Volvo, or else. ~A._

Oh fun. I couldn't exactly remember how I had convinced Alice that attending the first day was unnecessary. If it was up to me I would just hide away from the world; I didn't want anyone to see me. She had been blocking me out by reading The V Club so although I knew something was up, I chose to escape rather than even think of going there. I began running back towards my car. After I came back from Forks without Bella, I refused to drive the Volvo. I went out and brought one that was exactly the same, but which didn't have Bella's scent all through it.

_Bella_. I would give up forever just to see her again, just to touch her once more. I shook this thought from my head before speeding back towards Holly Ridge.

Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Part 2)...

BELLA'S POV:

The sun began to shine through my bedroom window. As happy as I was that there had never been anyone else for Edward, I still fell so alone. I smiled slightly as Alice decided that she wanted to play 'Bella-Barbie' for old time's sake! I had been pleasantly surprised that Rose and I were now friends. She seemed to like the choice I made for her nieces and nephew. We had laughed together when Alice told me the message she had sent to Edward.

The very notion that I would see him in less than 4 hours scared the bejeezus out of me, I was quite curious as to how he would react to seeing me. I mused over possible reactions as Alice and Rosalie dressed and primped me to their exact standards. I sighed; at least Nessie let me dress myself!

My morbid fascination with us meeting again was halted when Alice let out a high pitch squeal before grabbing my hand and Rose's (and the bag with the kids clothes) and pulling us downstairs.

'Esme, Sue! We'll see you after school today.' She pulled us into the forest and then took off at an alarming speed. I looked at Rose who shrugged helplessly before running after her.

'What the hell? Stupid pixie can't even tell you what she sees before she goes running off.' I heard Rose complain as we set about catching up to Alice. We ran side by side before we eventually came to the Cullen's house.

'Rose get changed now!' the small nut bag screamed from somewhere upstairs in what I assumed was her room. Rose left my side with an apologetic smile.

I was standing in the hallway looking around nervously. Jasper stuck his head out of the door that I knew lead to the family room.

'I can feel your nerves all the way in here Bells. Wanna talk about it?' he said moving into the hallway.

'He's gonna be there, at school I mean, today.' I said quietly, trying to hold the sobs that threatened to explode. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. I had always been quite sad that the only real time I had spent with Jasper was when we were hiding out in Jacksonville. I felt calming waves roll over me.

'He still loves you. I'm sure Rose and Alice told you this when you had your little girly chat back at your place, but if you can't believe them; believe me when I same he hates himself for leaving you.' Jasper murmured into my ear. 'Did you know it took me a 2 and a half years to spend more than 5 minutes with him? Every time I was around him I ended up so depressed. They were his emotions Bella. Know that.'

Jasper straightened up and grinned down at me.

'Your children are funny' he stated in such a normal voice that it caused me to laugh.

Inside the living room I heard the indignant grumbles of my children, a booming laugh from Em and a deep laugh from Jake. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room with Jasper.

I was happy that the kids were all dressed and seemingly ready for school. Alice and Rose entered the living through another door. An idea popped into my head. Alice squealed _again_ and started nodding furiously in my direction. I took that to mean go ahead and tell them my thought.

'Does anybody mind if today we-'

**Sorry to leave it hanging like that but I can assure you I will post a new chapter soon!**

**So what did you guys think? I know it's a lot shorter (than the last one especially!) but inspiration has finally returned to me so I can continue to write!**

Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!


	9. Chp 9: About A Girl

**A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'About A Girl' by The Academy Is… . It you haven't already you should check it out! Check the video out too. William Beckett (the lead singer) is V hot in it!)

**CHAPETER EIGHT:**

About A Girl...

_PREVIOUSLY:_

'_Your children are funny' he stated in such a normal voice that it caused me to laugh._

_Inside the living room I heard the indignant grumbles of my children, a booming laugh from Em and a deep laugh from Jake. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room with Jasper._

_I was happy that the kids were all dressed and seemingly ready for school. Alice and Rose entered the living through another door. An idea popped into my head. Alice squealed again and started nodding furiously in my direction. I took that to mean go ahead and tell them my thought._

'_Does anybody mind if today we-' _

EDWARD'S POV:

I pulled my Volvo into a car park at the far end of the school lot. The lot itself was almost void of people so I would be free from the maddening thoughts of the student body when I arrived. I'm not being conceited, I just knew this from experience.

I listened out for the thoughts of my brothers and sisters: Alice was thinking about a new pair of Louboutins that she saw coming out in two months; Jasper was thinking about inconsistencies in a Civil War he recently bought; Emmett was thinking of… Rose and his last honeymoon; while Rose was thinking about her as usual. But there was a strange edge to their thoughts; an imitation rather than the real thing, as though something was stopping me from seeing their actual thoughts. I brushed it off to my gloomy little trip down memory lane when I was hunting. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the reception are.

The reception's thoughts, however, were perfectly clear, and highly disturbing as she organized my papers.

_Hmmm. A_nother_ Cullen? And I thought the blonde was the most attractive. Although maybe together…_

Technically I was old enough to be her great-great-great-great grandfather, and on paper, _I_ was a minor.

_Maybe he wants to be a doctor like daddy dearest? He can practice examining me any time he wants!_

She was eyeing me like Emmett eyes grizzlies, and well to be honest, Rose. I almost ripped her hand off as I took my timetable as her thoughts drifted into a place no one should ever have to see, and ran for the door. Even after years of going through school, those types of thoughts coming from teachers and staff especially disturbed me.

On the walk to my first class, all of a sudden I was bombarded by the smell of strawberries and freesias, which just saddened my mood further. I shook my head, I had to snap out of this; whatever this was. I looked down at my timetable. _Biology after lunch?_ Just like all those years ago, I thought grimacing.

By this time I had reached the door of my first class. My phone buzzed as I reached for the door handle. Alice, again! What could the damn pixie want? I wore the outfit she hid in the trunk of my car, what else could she possibly want?

_We have no classes together. We _all_ have lunch together 5__th__ period. ~A._

_P.S. Nice outfit. Don't complain, you would have picked it anyway._

I hand a hand through my hair, guess after school I was gonna have to swap my timetable to match Alice's. I winced remembering the receptionist's _graphic_ thoughts as I entered the classroom.

The eyes of the teacher raked over me before a large smile spread over her creased face. She held out a hand for the form in my hand. Without another word she sent me to the back of the classroom. Her thoughts were on par with those of the receptionist's. The students were openly starring at me. I blocked their horny, perverted, angry and downright annoying thoughts about me by beginning another composition in ode to my Bella. One that no one would ever get to here.

I went right through until lunch without seeing any of my siblings. I did think this was extremely odd, but in my present sad mood, I just choose to ignore it rather than question it. The bell of my final class before lunch rang and I followed everyone out the door. I turned to walk to my locker, when I heard Alice behind me. next second I felt heard her jump, then I felt her wrap her legs and arms around me. she moved around and pecked me on the cheek before righting herself on be back like some stone hard monkey. People moved out of our way, staring, as I walked too my locker.

'Hello brother dear. Had a nice day?' she chimed.

'Yeah, yeah. And why are we not in the same class?' I asked.

'Meh. Just swap after school. I see the receptionist being only _to_ happy to do what_ever_ you want!' Alice said giggling as she showed me the receptionists face. I shuddered. 'Let's go to your locker then to meet everybody in the cafeteria. I asked Jazz to get enough food for you and me.'

After dropping my useless backpack off at my locker we walked back the way we came from. As we neared the cafeteria, Alice jumped down off my back and gave my hand a squeeze before darting through the double doors. Her mind was suddenly back on the Louboutins from early. I ran a hand through my hair before following Alice's scent into the room.

As the doors closed behind me, I heard the snapping of necks, as every human in the room turned to stare at me. I scanned the room quickly and found my family at a large round table in the back corner of the room. Alice was sitting on top of Jasper, to his left was Emmett and then Rose. They were sitting with 5 others. two boys; one built with dark hair and the other with hair the same colour as me. There were three girls as well. They all had long, wavy hair; one was the same coulour as the boy and me, and the other two had mahogany hair, the same shade as Bella's.

But, wait! Why on earth was my family sitting with anyone else? As I walked over to the table, no one at the table thoughts even seemed to noticed I was walking towards them. I noticed Alice bob her head up and down sharply. And then everything went silent, well at least in my head.

For several seconds I could hear no thoughts. Then one of the brunettes sitting with my family turned to face me. I gasped as I heard her thoughts for the first time ever.

_Been a while, eh Edward?_

Bella!

**Sorry to leave it hanging like that but I can assure you I will post a new chapter soon! I have hand written the beginning of the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to finish it and then post it before the end of January!**

**So what did you guys think? Edward, in this chapter, is simply existing, not living. He doesn't care anymore (this is why he doesn't bother to question why his families thoughts are 'fake').**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! x**


	10. Chp 10: Bring Me To Life

**Happy Valentine's Day, people! I think I should get some love for adding this up as a present for you guys. So you all know what to do; when you finish reading, hit the little button at the bottom of the page nd add your comments! You know you want to guys.**

**Guess what, guys? I got my laptop back! And none of my stuff has been deleted! So, here it is, the next chapter of My Immortal! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. It you haven't already you should check it out!

**CHAPETER TEN:**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

Bring Me To Life...

_But, wait! Why on earth was my family sitting with anyone else? As I walked over to the table, no one at the table thoughts even seemed to noticed I was walking towards them. I noticed Alice bob her head up and down sharply. And then everything went silent, well at least in my head._

_For several seconds I could hear no thoughts. Then one of the brunettes sitting with my family turned to face me. I gasped as I heard her thoughts for the first time ever._

Been a while, eh Edward?

_Bella!_

BELLA'S POV:

I watched him walk through the doors in the reflection of window opposite me.

He looked exactly the same. I don't know why that surprised me, I mean vampires don't change. But just something about seeing him for the first time in so many years, I mean seeing him in the un-dead flesh. My human memories were still mostly intact; but they were nothing on seeing him with my vampire eyes. If I was human still, my heart would have been trying to pound its way out of my chest.

All 6'2'' of the pale Adonis I had fallen in love with all those years ago; his strong jaw line, straight nose and high cheekbones all leading up to that mess of coppery bronze hair, sticking up exactly as I remembered it. His eyes that topaz colour that always seemed to see right into me, dazzling me.

Now it was my time to shine! I threw my shield over everyone sitting at the table, including myself, and counted to 5.

_1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi. 4 Mississippi. 5 Mississippi. 6 Mississippi._ I shifted my shield off me, keeping it on the others.

_Been a while, eh Edward?_

I thought, turning around to meet his eyes for the first time. He stopped, dead in his tracks, blinking once, twice, three times, before beginning to walk over to the table. I turned back around in my seat and tried to compose myself just in time to see Carlie's eyes lock onto Alice's, before my daughter grabbed her sister's hand briefly, who in turn placed her palm flat down onto my arm. I hadn't noticed before, but I was gripping the arm of the chair so hard that I was slowly molding the metal around my marble hand. Ness' 'voice' appeared in my head.

_He's going to make a scene. Go out the door and head out to the place we sat at yesterday. You two should ditch. We'll cover for you._

I nodded at the table. Standing up, I straightened out my jacket and walking over to the outside door. The door shut behind me, and all my emotions came flooding back. Happiness, anger, relief, pain, lust. Wait, lust? Probably shouldn't think about that minefield during this conversation. I hadn't even realized that Jasper was calming me to such an extent. I was going to have to thank him later.

He was following me. I could, feel him? You know, like there was a presence behind me. Like 30 metres behind me. I kept walking until I reached the edge of the playing field; where the neatly cut football pitch met the forest. Then I ran.

For 5 minutes I ran at my top speed. I came upon a small clearing, similar to _the_ meadow in Forks, and I stopped, sitting heavily on a fallen tree. My lips twitched as Edward came to shuddering stop, denting the tree he ran into after my sudden stop. My _love_ sat down against a tree across the clearing from me, his back to a tree and his tawny eyes raking over my face.

'Bella' he choked out, the velvet voice I remembered strangled.

He looked nothing like the man I had given my heart to. He seemed broken, and it made me so depressed, that not only had I been this way for 82 years, but he had too. It was almost enough to break my heart again, almost. I couldn't speak, I feared breaking down and showing just how much him leaving had affected me emotionally. So instead I opened my mind to him. I showed him my faded human memories.

_Watching Romeo and Juliet on the day of my birthday; opening those _damn_ presents; that night; Edward leaving._ The memories flicked faster._ The week of heartbreak before I began to vomit; the bump over my hips as I stood in the shower; writing Charlie the goodbye note; and my driving around town. My weeks at the Cullen house; every little detail; every little memory. My bones breaking as _our_ children broke through my stomach. Our babies faces, streaked with my blood as I named them. My right hand plunging _his_ venom into my heart._

I felt my shield snap back around me and I brought my knees up to my chest, putting my heads on them as I cried dry sobs.

'They're ours Edward. Half vampire, half human. Renesme Elizabeth, charlotte Phillipa, and Masen Anthony,'

Across from me, Edward shifted awkwardly, clearly unsure of what to do. After a few seconds he was by my side. _Where he should be_, I thought before mentally slapping myself. _Not helping right now_. He sat on the ground beside me, pulling at my hand and tugged at it until I moved so he could cradle me to his chest.

Edward began to hum my lullaby. As we sat there, for maybe an hour, until my sobs began stop. Edward let me go as I pulled away from his embrace. I stood in the centre of the clearing, feeling like a newborn. My instincts were telling me that I had to run, to get away, to go home and protect my children. M brain was telling me that I had to stay and talk all this out with Edward. But my heart was telling me that I had to stay for another reason. To heal, it was telling me.

Edward just sat there watching me intently as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

'Bella,' he said quietly, 'you can leave. I mean I understand if we don't have this conversation today.' He looked so heartbroken. And I snapped.

'_We,_ Edward? For 82 years it has just been _me_! I gave birth to, and then I raised our children alone because you left _me_! It _killed _me Edward. I'm immortal. I'm alone.' I screeched at him. I felt my sobs return. 'How could you leave me Edward? How could you tell me that you couldn't play human with me anymore? I had to change myself. Go through days of agony in silence, so I wouldn't scare our children. The day you left I lost the love of my life, my best friend, and my family, Edward. I had to walk away from Charlie when I realized I was pregnant. I couldn't see my mother anymore. Edward I watched them lay my tomb stone into the earth. I watched my own funeral. I watched someone shoot my father and I changed him. I was a newborn vampire, with 3 half human, half vampire children and all of a sudden another newborn? And all the while I was alone, with no one to talk to because you couldn't stay and be human with me any longer. I had to be strong. I couldn't be weak or break down or run away and hide like I so desperately wanted to. Because you left me we are both alone.'

He just sat there, listening to my ranting. He said nothing. He didn't even try to tell me that it wasn't his fault; he didn't try to deny all the pain that he had caused me.

'And you know the worst part? I'm still in love with you Edward.'

**So what did you guys think? **

**I'm a huge Twilight fan. But some facts I'm not sure about (such as Edward's height). I was going to guess but I found this website http:/twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Edward_Cullen. Because nothing is worse than people having wrong facts in their stories when they could simply Google it!**

**Bella's fragile. I have read stories set around this time in which Bella is just a complete bitch. I'm not going to go there. She's going to have to be put back together; she and Edward will heal each other.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! x**


	11. Chp 11: House Of Wolves

**I don't usually like, read or want to write chapters from multiple points of views. It gets annoying reading the same thing from anther perspective. **_**But**_** I thought this song was perfect for Edward's version of the previous chapter. And I like the irony of the title. Please note however that there will be no mention of werewolves (as in the Quileute tribe) in this chapter (except maybe of Jacob and he is half human, half vampire and **_**not**_** a werewolf like the ones in Stephenie Meyer's books), or in this story. I just don't like them, people! **

**The love I felt from that last chapter! Whoop people, you made my Valentine's Day. Well that and the 'singing' plastic rose my friend gave me. Keep them up so that I know you guys want more!**

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance. It you haven't already you should check it out!

**CHAPETER ELEVEN:**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

House of Wolves...

_He just sat there, listening to my ranting. He said nothing. He didn't even try to tell me that it wasn't his fault; he didn't try to deny all the pain that he had caused me._

'_And you know the worst part? I'm still in love with you Edward.'_

EDWARD'S POV:

I stopped dead in my tracks. All I could do was blink as I tried to comprehend the fact that the love of my existence, whom I thought had died, was sitting in front of me, clearing dead? Well not _dead_ dead, but immortal dead.

I started walking towards the table. I still couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, and Bella's had returned to silence once again. My brain was in overdrive as I tried to process everything.

Then all of a sudden Bella stood up, nodding her head as she smoothed down her jacket. _Wait! Where was she going?_ I felt my brain call out. She was taller than she was a human; although looking down at the shoes she was wearing (8 inches high including the 1 inch platform soles) I could see why. I wondered if she really had changed so much since I last saw her. she had all venomously fought Alice when it came to heels, now she was at least the same height as me, if not taller.

She began gracefully walking to the door that leads out to the grassed playing field and beyond that, the forest. She was the most graceful thing I had ever seen. So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of; I followed her. I walked about 30 metres behind her, and then as soon as her foot hit the forest floor she was off.

Damn, she was fast! I ran, matching my stride to hers while keeping my distance. I was so lost in my own thoughts about her that after running for five minutes I almost didn't notice her come to a sudden stop. The loud thud as she sat on a tree branch alerted me to her halt, and ii felt a tree dent under my stone body as I ran into it.

I vaguely realized that we were in a meadow, like back in Forks. But all I really cared about was the woman sitting in front of me.

My eyes raked over her face again and again, noticing the changes that immortality had given her. I pressed her face into the very core of my brain. I never forgot what she looked like before I had left her, and I was never going to forget what she looked like now our paths had become entwined once more. I knew I would never be stupid enough to walk away from her again; but I didn't know if she still felt for me the same way I still felt for her. Hell one of those _boys_ she was sitting with could be her mate! Nevertheless I would never leave her again. I knew that for curtain.

Bella's heart shaped face was now more defined; her cheek bones more pronounced. Her lips uneven but somehow fuller than before. She was still Bella, completely and wholly Bella.

'Bella' I began to choke out, my voice sounding hoarse and strangled. Even to me I sounded broken. Then her mind was open to me as it had been in the cafeteria. That all seemed so long ago, even though it was only 5 and a half minutes ago. She started flicking through faded and blurry human memoires.

_Watching Romeo and Juliet._ I grimaced remembering how I had talked to her of how a vampire might die during that little activity. The idea had stayed on my mind for quite some time until Alice showed me what would happen if I decided to take this route. Well that and she hit me telling me I was a stupid idiot for throwing the best thing to ever happen to me and that I had to stay alive so she could continue beating this into my thick head.

_Opening those _damn_ presents._ Unfortunately for me, I could see that night with perfect vampire clarity. But seeing it from Bella's point of view was so, well not refreshing per se, but it was _interesting_ to see how she saw the events that transpired that night.

_Us, _together_ that night._ That next morning I had been so appalled that I had let myself go so far as to completely cover my love in bruises; she looked as though she had been run over by a semi-trailer! Seeing that morning from Bella's point of view, I could feel how much my reaction to something she considered so special and intimate was one seemingly of regret.

_Me leaving._ Of all of the memories so far this one was the hardest for me to see. Even more so when she showed me memories of herself walking around and then just breaking down on the forest floor. Then the memories she was showing me began to flick through faster.

_One week of heartbreak because of me, before my Bella began vomiting. Finding a large bump above her hips._ It was then that it dawned on me just how much I had left Bella to deal with when I cowardly ran away.

_Writing Charlie a note saying goodbye. driving around town unsure of where to go._ All alone, why did I think leaving would protect her? _every detail of her life as she prepared for the birth of our _child_? _Were they sitting at the table with my brothers and sisters when I entered the cafeteria today? What had I missed out on in my pigheadedness? And then the images that almost made me run across the clearing and h old her in my arms. But I knew that that move would not be well received at the moment, so I stayed where I was, sitting way too far away from my love.

_Her bones shattering, our _children _breaking through her stomach. _Wait, I had more than one child?_ Each of their faces, streaked with blood. She told me each of their names as she showed me their faces._

A boy with my features, my bronze hair and Bella's deep chocolate eyes. _Masen Edward, she told me. _A girl with Bella's features, and again with my hair colour, but with Bella's curls, and green eyes that were, shocking, like my own from when I was a human. _Renesmee Elizabeth, Bella's voice told me once again_. And then finally, another girl, with Bella's features and hair, one brown eye and one green eye. I smiled at that. _Charlotte Phillipa, Bella's voice rang in my head._

_And then Bella picking her right hand off the floor and plunging a syringe (with my venom?) into her chest. _so that's how she became a vampire? Alone? I had failed to protect her.

Then I felt the connection between us snap and my love broke down, bringing her knees up to her chest and putting her head onto them, breaking out into dry sobs. Then she spoke to me out loud for the first time, her voice ringing like bells, but dripping with sadness.

'They're ours Edward. Half vampire, half human. Renesme Elizabeth, Charlotte Phillipa, and Masen Edward,'

I stood up, shifting uneasily from one foot to another. I mean what was I supposed to do? She could hate me and I didn't know if my holding her, or even simply touching her, would result in a stronger break down. After a few seconds of just standing there, I told myself to suck it up and comfort the woman I still loved. I was by her side before I had even finished the thought, tugging her hand until she moved enough for me to bring her onto my lap.

I cradled her to my body and began to hum her lullaby. And we sat like that for an hour, maybe, I don't really know, I was just savoring every minute of being able to hold her again, even if she was in such a state _because_ of me. And then her sobs began to stop and she pulled away from me.

She stood in front of me, looking like a newborn. She would start twitching, then become completely still. I could see her fighting something within herself. So I, once again, just sat there, watching her intently as she tried to sort herself through her thoughts. And then I just couldn't take the silence any more. No more silence.

'Bella,' I said as softly as I could, 'you can leave. I mean I understand if we don't have this conversation today.' I truly felt heartbroken. I wanted to know everything but I didn't know if she could deal with having to bring this up.

Then she snapped.

'_We,_ Edward? For 82 years it has just been _me_! I gave birth to, and then I raised our children alone because you left _me_! It _killed _me Edward. I'm immortal. I'm alone.' She screeched at me as her sobs began to return. I just sat there; this was what I needed to hear. We both needed this, to heal.

'How could you leave me Edward? How could you tell me that you couldn't play human with me anymore? I had to change myself. Go through days of agony in silence, so I wouldn't scare our children. The day you left I lost the love of my life, my best friend, and my family, Edward. I had to walk away from Charlie when I realized I was pregnant. I couldn't see my mother anymore. Edward I watched them lay my tomb stone into the earth. I watched my own funeral. I watched someone shoot my father and I changed him. I was a newborn vampire, with 3 half human, half vampire children and all of a sudden another newborn? And all the while I was alone, with no one to talk to because you couldn't stay and be human with me any longer. I had to be strong. I couldn't be weak or break down or run away and hide like I so desperately wanted to. Because you left me we are both alone.'

I just sat there, listening to my love ranting. I said nothing. What would I have said anyway? That none of this was my fault? I caused all this pain and anger and sadness within her. How could I deny that it was my fault when it was clear to me, it had to be clear to everyone that it was be who hurt her so deeply. She looked at me, her eyes shining with tears that would never be shed.

'And you know the worst part? I'm still in love with you Edward.' I looked at her in shock. She loved me? Still after all I had done to her? All the pain? I left her alone and she still loved me? I had to say something. This was all my doing.

'Bella I loved you so much; I still do. I mean I thought what I did was the right thing. Remove any trace of you from your life and you could move on. Live a full human life and never look back. I have been the thing of nightmares Bella. You were so pure and I couldn't lead you into my world. But it still happened.' Apparently now it was my time to break down. I buried my face into my hands and continued speaking. I felt my body shaking with the heavy sobs I began to make.

'Every day I regretted what I did. I couldn't even hold out two years. I went back to Forks, but you probably already know that. I found your tombstone; the date on it… I had become that monster again. Instead this time it was the person I loved more than anything that got killed. And then Charlie was missing too. I made a choice to go the Volturi. I planned on letting them kill me, for what I had done to you Bella. But I couldn't. I wasn't brave or strong enough to face death. I was a coward because I knew, no, I know,' I paused, looking up to meet her eyes 'that for what I did to you I deserve to die.'

Her face softened. Yet more tears of venom welled in her eyes. She walked forward until she dropped to her knees, kneeling in front of me. She reached her hand out and cupped my face in it. I leaned against it heavily.

'What a pair we make. The cowardly lion and the lamb lost from the flock.' She whispered. 'Ed-Edward, things can't ever go back to what they were, you know that right? I'm not the same human you left. I love you but it's been such a long time. We've both been alone for so long. I can't go back to the way things were just like that.'

'I don't want to hurt you again. I just want to be in your life again, Bella. However much of a small part it may be.' I said. This was a lie. Not a bad one, or one that would hurt her, but it wasn't the truth. I wanted to be with Bella every minute of forever starting now. But I broke her trust in me. I knew I would have to earn the right to be in her life again.

'Then we'll take baby steps.' She said slowly smiling at me. 'if we can be around each other again without either of us breaking down then we'll have definitely improved from our reunion.'

I laughed. Standing up I tentatively offered Bella my hand.

**So what did you guys think? Longest chapter you guys! 2245 words. Aren't you proud? Woop!**

**The date on her tombstone would be… 1 month after Edward left, I'm thinking. I know that they don't declare you dead unless you've been missing for a long time (seven years? Correct me if I'm wrong) but this is fanfiction! I'll be damned if I let a simple thing the laws of most of civilized world get in the way of my creative license!**

**My description of Bella is entirely what I think she would look like. She is never described very well in the books (because Stephenie Meyer wanted people to 'be able to step into the shoes of Bella easily'). So don't hate me if it's not how you imagine Bella; just disregard my description and use your own!**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! x**


	12. Chp 12: Darling Werewolves Cannon

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'Darling, I'll be Your Werewolf' and 'Werewolves (Cannon)' by Short Stack. Technically, it is the same song, but 'Darling' is more acoustic and I have had it for about 4 years as a demo, while '(Cannon)' is with a big band and with more string instruments and only came out on their _This Is Bat Country_ album. If you haven't already you should check them out! No claim to John Tucker Must Die, guess the quote guys!)

**CHAPETER TWELVE:**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

Darling, I'll be Your Werewolf/ Werewolves (Cannon)...

'_Then we'll take baby steps.' She said slowly smiling at me. 'If we can be around each other again without either of us breaking down then we'll have definitely improved from our reunion.'_

_I laughed. Standing up I tentatively offered Bella my hand. _

JAKE'S POV:

To be truthful, I was not looking forward to meeting Edward. I mean I'm sure he's a great guy, disregarding the whole leaving-Bell's-knocked-up thing, but he's my father-in-law. I have been passionately in love with his daughter for over 60 years, and he hasn't even met her. Until Bella tells him, he doesn't even know he _is_ a father. Yeah, I was definitely looking forward to _that_ meeting. _'Hi, I'm Jacob. I turn into a werewolf and have an _extremely_ intimate knowledge of one of your daughters. You know, Renesmee? One of the triplets you fathered but have no knowledge about?'_ F. M. L.

Not that I wasn't happy that Ness would finally get her dad. Out of her, Masen and Carlie, she was the only one who held absolutely no grudges against him, although she definitely was the most romantic and least cynical of the three. Carlie was hurt because she thought he had left and had never looked back, although I think she may have softened when Grandma-Cullen let slip that he did go back, missing them by a year. Mase didn't hate Edward, I don't think. We never really spoke of how he felt, but Nessie told me once that he had let slip when they were younger that he hated himself for looking like his father, because he knew that it hurt Bella to have a constant reminder of him.

We were all sitting in the cafeteria after Bella and Edward walked out. Everyone in the cafeteria was starring at us. I for one am ecstatic I am not Jasper; no way would I want to feel all of their emotions. Between Mama-Swan and Vamp Boy, and all the horny kids? Just no.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice, with his eyes shut and hands on the side of his head. Poor man.

The door Bella and Edward had walked through closed with a slight bang.

'Dude, they've gone; stop looking liking Edward when I start replaying my nights with Rosie.' Emmett said looking at Rosalie. Jasper took a deep breath before turning around and punching Emmett on arm.

'Aw that's wrong on so many levels, guys.' Carlie said before rolling her eyes. 'We might have just met, and we might not actually be related to you, but you're like not supposed to talk about that kind of stuff when your nieces and nephews are around. Did you not get that memo?'

Alice began to laugh, but became silent almost instantly, her eyes growing large. Carlie squeaked. Yep, squeaked, like a freaking mouse.

All of a sudden I felt very confused. I looked around and everyone was looking as puzzled as I felt. Then it stopped and Jasper something about being sorry for projecting.

'They've talked.' Alice and Carlie said at the same time. Damn that stuff was creepy.

'Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?' I questioned. I knew I was sulking but meh, everyone could just get over it. Jasper opened his mouth to say something; probably ask me what was wrong, but then Carlie interrupted.

'Good thing, most likely. And Jake, do you have something to contribute?' she said raising an eyebrow at me.

'I think it is important for me to point out at the moment that when it comes to my father-in-law,' I said looking down at Nessie, 'I have decided to be Switzerland. Whatever crap you decided to pull on him, for the love of God, please leave me out of it.' There was no way in hell was I getting involved with what ever crap I just _knew_ everyone was planning.

'He's neutered.' Masen said with a completely straight face. Emmett snorted, and once again Rose hits him over the head.

'How old are you?' I asked Masen sarcastically.

'82, and it's not like you can talk; you're the youngest one here!' Masen replied. Damn smartass.

I was about to reply when Nessie placed a finger over my mouth and her hand on my cheek.

_Hush puppy_, she said.

I glared at her; that line was _so_ not funny the first time I had heard it, 'If they talk, that means they can start to move on.' She spoke out loud.

'And it's all gone again!' Alice abruptly cried, jutting out her bottom lip. 'Bella stuck her freaking shield back up.'

'You can't see anything?' Emmett said with glee as he flicked a piece of spaghetti from his plate at Alice's head. She ducked down at the last second, dodging the flying noodle gracefully.

'Idiot! Bella's only blocking herself, I can _see _everything else,' she hissed, before smiling brightly 'just like I see you getting angry at Jazz in about a month. Esme's gonna make you fix the hole you'll make when you send Jasper flying through the living room into the kitchen, at _human_ speed.'

Jasper started laughing, which in turn had us all laughing. Then it cut off.

'Hang on, why the heck am I going to be flyin' through a wall, Ally, baby?' Jasper asked looking worried.

'That is neither here nor there, Jazz. But Bella and Edward are going to be at our house after school so I guess you kids are staying over again tonight.' Alice said happily waving her hand at Jasper's question.

**So what did you guys think? **

**I know this is crazy short, but I need to do something before the next chapter. Believe me when I say it was a hell of a lot shorter at one stage.**

**I'm so sorry for the crazy long wait between chapters, school has been nuts. This chapter actually started off from Jasper's Point of View, but I've been reading a whole bunch of Bella/Jasper fics and I couldn't write the chapter without imaging him going all cowboy on the wrong vampire's ass ;). Please forgive me for taking so long.**

**I'm on holidays in a week and I don't have many shifts at work, so between shopping and working, I'll write a few more chapters of My Immortal.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! I'll post the next chapter after I receive at least 20 reviews. Sorry to do this to you all, but I need to know that you want me to continue writing this. Tell me if there is anything you want to happen in future chapters. x**


	13. Chp 13: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles. It you haven't already you should check it out! And I don't own the Gossip Girl quote in this chapter either.)

**CHAPETER THIRTEEN:**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

I Wanna Hold Your Hand...

'_Hang on, why the heck am I going to be flyin' through a wall, Ally, baby?' Jasper asked looking worried._

'_That is neither here nor there, Jazz. But Bella and Edward are going to be at our house after school so I guess you kids are staying over again tonight.' Alice said happily waving her hand at Jasper's question._

BELLA'S POV:

Edward laughed, and the sound was so utterly glorious that my heart leapt. I had waited; _I had wished_ to hear that for 82 years. And it so completely through me that when Edward held out his hand to help me up, I froze.

I wanted to take it. I mean I _really_ wanted to reach out and hold his hands and never ever let him go again. But I paused. I froze up, only briefly, but I froze up. And Edward noticed my hesitancy.

Edward's beautiful face fell at my apparent uncertainty; he lowered his hand to his side.

'I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to presume.' He whispered quietly, before taking a step back.

'No! Wait, Edward, I didn't mean to not,' I trailed off. I held my hand out towards him. 'Help me up, please?'

Edward nodded his head slowly, before offering me his hand.

Quickly, before he could change his mind, I grasped his marble hand. He slowly pulled me up off the forest floor.

Edward started to let go of my hand. Yeah right, no way in hell was he getting away that easily. Thinking quickly, I laced my fingers through his, raising an eyebrow at him when his face turned surprised.

'There is no way I'm letting you go again Edward. Know that.' I told him before taking a step forward, pulling Edward along beside me.

'Where to now then, love, I mean Bella?' Edward asked me as we began walking through the forest. I smirked.

'Baby steps ma chérie baby steps.' I chastised him quietly. He turned to me, looking appropriately sheepish before breaking out into my favourite crooked smile. 'How about we slowly head towards your place? I'm sure Alice has seen us all being there after school. I wasn't shielding myself when I let you see all that stuff before.'

'Its sounds like a plan.'

We walked at human speed through the forest, our fingers still entwined.

'So what have you been up to for the past oh I don't know, 82 years? Give or take a few months.' I asked, looking over at Edward.

'Sulking, brooding, and basically turning Jasper emo; composing; thinking of you.' He replied, shrugging his shoulders at me. 'When you compare it to what you've been doing, you know giving birth to and then raising our children, not much really.'

'So you actually became the tortured, Hollywood-style vampire? You totally should have brought a castle on the top of a hill.' I told him, choosing to ignore the last part of his answer. 'What have you been composing? Does everyone have a lullaby now? Cause I can definitely see Emmett with a blankie and sucking his thumb.'

'No ones heard any of the stuff I've been writing, since well you know. I haven't even touched my piano since then. They just sort of float around in my subconscious.' He told me softly looking at me with a heart wrenching expression.

'Would you play them for me?' I questioned hum tentatively.

'They're all incredibly morose and bleak,' he said breaking eye contact. 'but yes, I will play them all for you. I wrote them all for you.'

_Aw! He wrote me more songs!_ My internal monologue broke out in song and dance, and I was once again overjoyed that Edward could not hear what was going through my head, because that would be very embarrassing. Well not unless I wanted him to, now I guess.

'Wait! Why are they are 'incredibly morose and bleak' if they're about me?' I asked.

'Because I thought you were dead.' He said in a pain riddled voice.

'Well then, I thinks its time you got back on the, piano bench?' I told him and he looked at me again, eyebrows raised and clearly amused at my attempt to lighten the mood of the conversation. 'You need to write some happy songs because as you can see, I am clearly not dead. Well I mean at least not in the 'under my 'in memory of' tombstone' kind of a way.' I continued. 'Can I make a request for the first song you play me when we get back to the house?'

'Of course you can. It'll just be us at the house; by the way, Esme was planning on going into the city to get some stuff for the house.'

'Really? I think I remember Sue and her talking about doing some shopping. Anyway, would you play my lullaby?' I asked him quietly. I felt silly; I was 100 years old and I can't sleep, yet I was asking my _forever_? to play me a lullaby.

'I was going to play it first.' He told me in the same tone I had used. God, we both sounded so damn vulnerable.

'Let's hurry so we can have some peace before everyone gets back.' I said breaking into a silent but comfortable run, never letting go of Edward's hand.

Within 5 minutes we were standing at the door way of the house. I took my time to look at the architecture of the house. It was pretty and very similar to the Forks house; white with multiple stories and lots of windows.

'You forgot your key?' I asked Edward skeptically. Vampires don't forget anything.

'No Bella, I did not _forget_ my key. I didn't know that I would be skipping the rest of the day when I _left_ my keys in my locker.' Edward said frowning.

'Naw, but aren't you happy you did?' I asked him, and he nodded smiling at me.

'How about we take a look around to see if any of the windows are open?' Edward said using at least some initiative.

'Or we could look under the pot-plant at the front door.' I told him, lifting the little red rose bush up and swiping the key out from underneath it. I held it triumphantly in the air, my smile fading when I turned to look at Edward. 'You really missed a lot didn't you?'

Edward just nodded.

'Come on Beethoven, I wanna hear my lullaby.' I chided playfully opening the door. He didn't move. Fine then be that way, I thought to myself. I turned around and leant against the doorframe, lifting my right leg against the frame, trying to give my best _come hither _look, but probably failing miserably.

'You know since I'm a vampire, you have to invite me into your house.' I told Edward trying to keep a straight face.

He just raised an eyebrow before walking inside. Once inside he turned and stuck his head back out the door at my ear.

'I may not be an expert, but as far as I can remember, it doesn't work if the vampire has already been allowed in your house. But you are most certainly welcome to come in.' He whispered against my ear, his cold breath setting fire to my marble skin as he spoke. I let out an involuntary shiver and heard Edward chuckle as he grabbed my hand, pulling me into the hallway.

'Where's your piano?' I asked Edward, breaking the silence that had begun after he grabbed my hand.

'In my room.' He told me.

'I think I should feel vaguely guilty, going into a boy's bedroom when his parents aren't home.' I whispered conspiringly as we walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor.

'Do you want to hear your lullaby?' Edward asked me as he opened the door to his room, stepping aside to allow me to enter.

'This was very anticlimactic.' I told Edward as I looked around his room.

His glossy black piano was pushed back into one corner and along one wall was a long black leather sofa. Another wall had a complicated stereo system and a small pile of C.D's.

'Did someone break into only your room and steal all your personal stuff?' I asked him sadly.

'No, Bella.' Edward said sighing. 'Up until an hour ago, I was barely existing. I only ever went hunting to get away from the family.'

My heart broke. All this had broken the both of us so much.

'Play for me now, please?' I asked, hoping to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

Edward pulled be over to the piano bench sitting down and letting go of my hand before stretching his fingers accidently. I sat down next to him, watching his hands. Edward let out a deep breath before his hands began flying over the keys.

The tune was soft, unbearably sweet. It was exactly like I remembered it, only so much more. I couldn't speak.

My lullaby came to an end, and Edward left his fingers resting on the keys lightly.

'Bella,' he whispered, 'do they hate me?'

'Who?' I said surprised. He looked up at me briefly and I could see the hurt in his eyes before he looked back at his hands. Oh. 'No Edward, they don't hate you.'

'But I left you.' He breathed. I brought my hand up to cup the side of his face gently tugging it so he would look at me, I placed my other hand on the other side of his face so he couldn't look away.

'Edward, I wouldn't say that they hate you. In fact, Nessie doesn't blame you at all; she was always probably the most hopeful that we would find each other again. Carlie could never accept that you never came back. But after Esme told us yesterday that you did, I think she will have thawed out a bit.'

'What about Masen?' he asked me quietly. I sighed lightly thinking of my baby boy.

'The only thing Masen has ever had against you is that you both look so alike. He never told me, but he new just how much it pained me to talk about you. And there he was, a constant visual reminder of everything I lost by your leaving. You know he plays the piano? Every time he played anything,' I stopped, shaking my head. 'But hey, none of that now. Hey is that a car?'

'Yeah, it's Esme and, was it Sue?' he told me after listening intently for a minute. I guess to their thoughts.

'Yeah it is. You should play Esme's song. She sounded so heartbroken when she was telling us about you yesterday. I'm sure she would be thrilled to hear you playing again.' Edward nodded at me, smiling at me.

Edward began playing another familiar tune. I heard the car pull up out the front of the house. Two doors opened and shut. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

Edward looked at me smiling, and then the door to his room flew open and we were both enveloped in Esme's arms.

'Thank you so much for bringing by son back.' She whispered into my hair.

**So what did you guys think? **

**Bella is a bit OOC, but I wanted her to be more strong willed. And did you guys also get that she identifies Edward as her forever? She just wants them to work on their relationship and re-build it slowly.**

**Hey I literally just saw **_**Red Riding Hood**_**. Has anyone else seen it? Do you like it? And is it just me or does it remind you a hell of a lot like Twilight? You know, same director; Billy Burke is the dad; there's a werewolf; a love triangle (which eventually one bows out and helps the other protect the girl); and Peter has Edward Cullen 'sex' hair. Please tell me it's not just me who sees this!**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! x**


	14. Chp 14: I Predict A Riot

**Happy Easter.**

**Ahhh, Work has been nuts! I have had 3 day off in 14 days and I spent them sleeping and doing holiday homework. I'm sorry for the lack of updates that I did promise to you all.**

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'I Predict A Riot' by the Kaiser Chiefs. It you haven't already you should check it out!)

**CHAPETER FOURTEEN:**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

I Predict A Riot...

_ Edward began playing another familiar tune. I heard the car pull up out the front of the house. Two doors opened and shut. I heard a sharp intake of breath._

_Edward looked at me smiling, and then the door to his room flew open and we were both enveloped in Esme's arms._

'_Thank you so much for bringing by son back.' She whispered into my hair._

JASPER'S POV:

The rest of the day passed by quite uneventfully, thank God. But Alice had told us that we would all be at the house; Bella and Edward included. Maybe I could just sit outside the door 'cause there is no way in hell I wanna feel all the emotions Romeo and Juliet manage to inflict upon me when together. Sometimes being an empath sucks ass.

'C'mon Uncl' Jazz! Its not gonna be _that_ bad!' Carlie said ducking under my arm and wrapping her arms around my waist. Ali, Em and Rose, Masen, Nessie and Jacob, Carlie and I were standing around our cars in the parking lot.

'Yes it probably will.' I told her seriously. 'You have no idea the amount of emotions those two are able to produce when they are by themselves. Why on earth would I look forward to them both in the same room?'

'Well at least it's not gonna be horrible; mum and dad talked before they went home, hopefully their emotionally _drained_ for the time being.' Nessie said, tearing her lips of Jake's.

'Then what are we waiting here for? Let's go home!' Emmett cheered loudly as he hit the bonnet of his Jeep with his fist, scaring two human girls walking towards their car. They squealed loudly before running towards their cars, and everyone but Rose started laughing. My _sweet_ sister instead smacked Emmett upside the head.

'Cut off,' she hissed, 'for one week. You could've exposed us, you oaf.' Rose turned around and stalked towards Edward's Volvo. 'Alice, keys.'

Alice threw the keys she had grabbed from Edward's locker to Rose who climbed in the driver's side and started the engine.

'Who's coming?' she said. Masen and Carlie shared a look before walking over to the car.

_We'll meet you guys at the house_. Masen's voice rang in my head. I shivered, Masen's gift was creepy. Rose pulled the Volvo out of its car park and sped out of the school lot.

'Is she always like that?' Nessie asked looking amazed.

'Um, yeah pretty much.' Alice answered and Nessie started giggling. 'Let's head home.'

In matter of minutes, we all pulled up next to Rose in the Volvo. All 8 of us gathered around the cars. All of a sudden I was hit with a tonne of surprise from Rose, Em and Alice on top of my own, and then the half vampires' confusion.

'He's _actually _playing the piano?' 'Rose said incredulously.

After 'the incident', Edward had completely refused to play the piano. It broke Esme's heart that he refused to play even her song anymore. Yet she still insisted on bringing it on putting it in every room she decorated for him. She told me one day when I was helping her bring stuff in from a removal truck that she hoped that one day he would play again for her, or that Bella wasn't really dead and that they would find each other once again and Bella would bring back her son. I smiled when I realized that she got her wish.

'I thought mum said that the piano was his 'thing' or whatever.' Masen said questioned.

'Not since,' I started before trailing off, not wanting to remind everyone of my least amazing moment.

'The night Bella got a paper cut in a house full of not only vampires, but also her singer and an empath?' Jacob cut in. 'Lust, obviously, is an emotion so it only stands to reason that blood_lust_ is an emotion too. The night of Bella's birthday, you felt your own bloodlust as well as everyone else's; including Edward's.' I was floored; I had never thought of it that way. Jake continued, 'she doesn't hate you.'

I sighed.

'He hasn't even touched his damn piano since we left.' Emmett said. 'Are we just gonna stand here outside or are we gonna go in and get this meeting done with?'

Nessie started bouncing before she ran up the porch stairs and flew into the house in a blur of bronze hair.

'Not nice, mama,' Carlie called out as humor rolled off her in waves. She snorted loudly before continuing, 'you know she can't help it!'

'Stop talking about me and hurry up!' Nessie called sticking her head back out the door.

'Ready?' Rose asked, looking at Masen, Carlie and Jake. Masen and Carlie nodded and Jake shook his head.

'Come on mutt, it wont be that bad.' Masen said, slapping Jacob on the shoulder as he pulled Carlie up the stairs after Nessie.

The rest of us shared a look before following Bella and Edward's children into the house.

CARLIE'S POV:

Masen grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs after our idiot of a sister. One would think she had never met our father before. Oh wait! She hadn't.

_Wow, someone's bitter today!_ Masen's voice said in my head._ Char, he went back, he was just too late._

Masen looked down at me, frowning. _It's not about us anymore Carlie. This is about mum._

I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Out of the three of us, I was the only one who got mums ability to turn into a tomato. I knew Mase was calling me out because I was being a selfish cow. Mum had every right to be happy; especially after all she had done for us. But it hurt me that he hadn't found us.

I met his eyes and nodded. I would be good. I would be pleasant. I would let mum find her happiness. He grinned down at me, the crooked smile that mum said looked like our fathers.

Masen pulled me into the living room and we came face to face with our father for the first time.

I never truly believed mum when she told us that Mase looked like _him_. Both were tall (well taller than mum, Nessie and me), they both had the same crazy messy bronze hair, same face. The similarities were almost frightening. Only their eyes were different; Edward's were the same shade as mum's, and well all of the vampires in my family, while Masen's were the same shade as my left eye.

Mum and Edward were standing on the opposite side of the room, holding hands and looking fairly apprehensive. I saw Edward wince as Nessie began to squeal inside her head. And I was trying not to scream and shout and make a scene; because this should never have happened, because he should never have left in the first place.

'Renesmee,' oh great! She was breaking out the first names. That usually only happened when we were in trouble. 'Masen, Charlotte, this is Edward; your father.'

'Daddy!' Nessie squealed as she launched herself across the room and _at_ Edward. No, not Edward. From now on I would make a conscious effort to call him dad; for mum. Anyway, dad looked shocked as one of his daughters wrappe her arms (and legs) around him.

He awkwardly patted her back before Ness untangled herself, stretching up to kiss dad's cheek before flitting over to Jacob. Ii knew, hell everyone knew, about his _issues_ with dad, but I also knew that he only wanted ness to be happy, so it was absolutely no supriseto me when he wrapped his arms around her. Jake looked down at her with _such_ adortationthat I suddenly felt alone. One day I would find that.

_Of course you will, Char; we both will._ Masen's voice rang through again as he gripped my hand tighter as we walked towards our father.

'We'll leave you guys to _talk_, in private. Let us know when you would like us to come back.' I heard Rose say as the four older vampires backed out of the room.

Masen and I continued to walk forwards until we were right in front of him. I took a deep breath before I met his gold eyes, taking a deep breath before I opened my mouth.

'Hi, dad.'

**So what did you guys think? At one stage this chapter was 800 words cos I was in such a funk and couldn't work out how to write it. **

**Hmm… so **_**someone **_**has daddy issues! I wonder why!**

**I only ****realised**** that yesterday that technically this has all happened over 2 days! Jeez! **

**Hopefully a chapter in the coming week.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! x**


	15. Chp 15: Daddy Wasn't There

**I am so sorry. I promised that this chapter would be up the week following my last post but RL got in the way. Since my promise I have gone back to school after holidays, had 4 outcomes and 2 tests, and 2 folios due in. I also got sick. It didn't help that I had know idea of how to proceed from the ending of the last chapter. I've been so busy that I ended up writing Bella's POV when I finished my latest maths test early and Edward's POV when I had a sub for English.**

**Thank-you for reading and reviewing (and adding me to your alert and favorite lists); this is my first story, so I was kind of nervous to how people would take this I'm still at school and I have a job so I don't know how frequently I will be updating. Most likely it will be infrequently. Sorry about this.**

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight; I just play around with the characters :)

(I also don't have any claim to owning 'Daddy Wasn't There' by Ming Tea featuring Austin Powers (a.k.a Mike Meyers). It's out of Austin Powers in Goldmember. They are both hilarious and you should definitely check them out! I also don't own the Pirates of the Caribbean series or Captain Jack Sparrow.)

**CHAPETER FIFTEEN: **

_PREVIOUSLY:_

Daddy Wasn't There...

_'We'll leave you guys to _talk_, in private. Let us know when you would like us to come back.' I heard Rose say as the four older vampires backed out of the room._

_Masen and I continued to walk forwards until we were right in front of him. I took a deep breath before I met his gold eyes, taking a deep breath before I opened my mouth._

'_Hi, dad.'_

BELLA'S POV:

In the words of Captain Jack Sparrow, 'everything's gone to pot'.

After Edward's siblings had left, the 6 of us who were left - me, Edward, Masen, Carlie, Jacob and Nessie - had stood in silence for what felt like years. Everyone just stood there staring at each other – well mainly at Edward. I was about to open my mouth to say something to break the tension that was swirling thickly around us, when Carlie opened her's.

It was now five hours later and my usually quiet and polite daughter was still screaming and shouting at her father like there was no tomorrow. I was completely mortified; so beyond embarrassed that Charlotte could behave so terribly, but Edward stood opposite her, silently taking it all as she called him out on everything. From him leaving, to him not finding us sooner, my daughter managed to call Edward out on every painful memory we had.

I could only hope and pray that Charlotte was coming to the end of her rant; her pale cheeks were flushed blood red, her one green and one brown eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring, and her mahogany hair flying about her as she laid into her father. I knew that the others had returned home, sitting in the kitchen with Carlisle, Esme, Sue and my father as they almost certainly listened to my daughters award winning performance. I could even smell the foul stench of food that someone must be cooking for the half-humans.

I had purposely spread my shield over everyone bar Edward in an attempt to make this a little bit easier upon him. I saw no reason for him to have to deal with the onslaught of everyone's thoughts and I felt that Carlie may appreciate it if her father was only listening to her as she went on. I did not agree with what she as doing and she would definitely hear my thoughts on this outburst later, but it couldn't go on for much longer before she had it all out of her system and we could _all _move along.

About ten minutes into her little rant I had realized that this was going to take a long time, so I had sat down in the chair next to where Edward stood – keeping a hold of his hand – and settled myself in for the long haul. Jacob had followed my example almost instantly and had flopped down onto the couch across from me, pulling Nessie with him. Nessie sat on his lap, her back to the scene unfolding, and I could tell that they were not even paying attention to their screaming sister. Masen had stayed next to Charlotte for the first hour and a half of her tirade before sighing quietly and letting go of her hand, moving to sit against the armchair I sat in, leaning against my leg as I ran my free hand through his unruly bronze hair as I had done when he was younger.

_Well I think it's safe to say that she got your stubborn streak._ Masen's voice rang softly in my head. At least none of them got my clumsy _gene_, I thought bleakly to myself. Small miracle I guess.

Tears began to form in Charlotte's heterochromatic eyes and I knew instantly that she was almost done with her rampage. Her voice was becoming almost hysterical at this point and I was having a hard time fighting my maternal urge to comfort my daughter, knowing full well that she needed to let all of this out into the open.

'… Why did you leave us, daddy?' she asked in a small child-like voice, staring at Edward and holding back the large sobs that were trying to come out. Large tears spilt down her cheeks. Her small body began to shake heavily as her sobs overcame her and she began to crumple into herself.

Before I even had a chance to move, Edward had dropped my hand and moved forward, catching Carlie before she fell to the ground. I watched as Edward cradled his daughter in his arms; holding her trembling body tightly into himself as he cooed and apologized again and again in her ear. Our daughter looked so tiny and fragile as she clung to her father.

I suddenly felt that they might need some time alone; that Masen, Jacob, Nessie and I were intruding on something very private, so I untangled my hand from Masen's hair and stood up, smoothing down my jacket as I walked over to Edward and a whimpering, sobbing Carlie. I kissed the back of my daughter's head, running my hand through her hair, combing through the knots as I smiled sadly at Edward. I walked towards the door calling for my other children and Jake to follow me as I walked out the door, down the hall and into the kitchen to where the others were waiting.

Esme moved away from the stove where she was cooking something that smelt _rank _and gathered me into her arms the second I had walked through the kitchen doors. I sighed wearily before smiling sadly at Jasper who looked like he was about to cry.

EDWARD'S POV:

I had stood for hours listening to Charlotte call me out on everything I had put Bella and everyone through when I left. I felt terrible as she relentlessly called me out on all of my mistakes, but I had to hand it to Carlie; she most certainly had her mother's stubborn streak. At least I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts as Bella had blocked everyone when they had walked through the doors after school. I could hear nothing except Carlie's shouting.

Charlotte had going off for over 5 hours when tears began forming in her large eyes.

'… Why did you leave us, daddy?' she asked me in a child-like voice as she began to shake, her tiny body wracked with sobs as she began to fall.

Faster than I think I have ever moved in my entire existence, I let go of Bella's hand that I had clung to as Carlie has been speaking and moved forward catching Carlie before she even had a chance to fall to the ground. I held my sobbing daughter tightly as she cried; apologizing over and over, and whispering promises of never leaving any of them again as I held her.

I wasn't even aware Bella had moved, let alone stood up, until I saw her standing behind Carlie, pressing her beautiful lips to the back of Carlie's head, running her fingers through her long brown hair as she smiled sadly at me. she called for Masen, Renesmee and Jacob to follow her and they exited left the room.

All my attention was then back on the tiny form of my daughter. I cradled Carlie to my chest as I rubbed my hands slowly up and down her back in an effort to comfort her. Her beautiful face, so similar to her mothers was pressed into my chest as her hands gripped the front of my shirt and she cried hot tears.

'I will never leave again, I promise. Please stop crying, sweetheart. I won't leave you ever again.' I murmured again and again until I felt her sobs begin to subside.

I continued to hold Carlie until her breathing had returned to normal and I couldn't feel an new tears collecting in the material of my shirt. I slowly released my iron grip of Carlie and pulled back enough to look down at her.

I searched her face to make sure she was ok, and I was awarded with a brilliant blush that I thought I had lost when I left Forks and Bella. Carlie's face was the picture of mortification as what had just occurred began to sink in. She opened her mouth several times in quick succession before burying her face back in my chest.

I bit back a laugh that I knew would not be welcome at this moment. Instead I settled for running my left hand though her hair as I gently held her with my right until her embarrassment had died down and she stepped back again and looked me in the eye.

It has been a bit of a shock when I saw had seen the colour of both of Masen's and one of Carlie's eye in Bella's mind; the green that I only saw when Carlisle when reminisced the human me; the one dying of the Spanish influenza in a Chicago hospital in 1918. I had been very pleased when I saw that both of my daughters had that chocolate colour I had daydreamed about everyday for the past 82 years.

Carlie's face was quite similar to Bella's, she was so beautiful. I caught a tear that started to run down her cheek and smiled tentatively at her, hoping that she would begin speaking first.

'I-I'm so sorry,' she said so quietly I would have missed it if not for my enhanced hearing. She looked as though she wanted to say something further. I nodded and looked into her eyes as a sign I wasn't going to interrupt. When she began again, it was in a slightly louder voice. 'I promised myself that I wouldn't do that.'

At that moment I had to stop her. All she said had been true; the only thing my leaving had done was cause pain, heartache and sadness for everyone for 82 years. Nothing had been accomplished by it and I had been and idiot who never should have left her in the first place.

'You did nothing wrong sweetheart. Everything you just said was right; my actions hurt everyone, and I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to your mother and you and your brother and sister.'

She smiled slightly at my statement and I grasped her hand.

'Would you like to go into the kitchen with everyone else?' I asked her as her stomach grumble almost silently. 'Esme has something cooking.'

**So what did you guys think? **

**I love Captain Jack Sparrow. I saw the new movie in 3D with my best friend the other day… woop!**

**Heterochromatic means that she has different coloured eyes.**

**Please help me out with spelling and grammar; I try my hardest but it's very likely things have slipped through!**

**Review! x**


	16. Chp 16: TO ALL OF YOU STILL OUT THERE

Hey to everyone out there.

If anyone is still interested in this story, I'm sorry to tell you that for the forseeable future, it will not be udated again.

I am so sorry for everyone who cared about where this was going, but I don't really have the time or motivation to update _My Immortal_. In all honesty, I can't see where this is going, and I would much rather be reading _your_ stories, than completeing my own.

To all of you who reviewed, or added me/ _My Immortal_, I am so thankful to you for taking the chance with my story. And you never know, one day I may decide to complete it.

For the time being, my story will remain on , but I do not know if I will eventually pull it down.

Once again, I am so sorry to all of you out there (if there is anyone left!).

Love Lannaislusciousredd x


End file.
